Je compte bien me battre !
by 2L d'R
Summary: Edward, prof de littérature, rencontre une fille étrange, Bella. Tout les relie, mais Bella cache quelque chose avec son meilleur ami, Jacob. Et si... non impossible ! Dark Bella
1. Chapter 1

_**Coucou ! Alors voilà, cette histoire m'est venue alors que je pensais que c'était toujours des dark Edward, alors j'ai eu cette idée : pourquoi pas une dark Bella ? **_

_Bella PDV_

Oui bon ça va, un cul c'est un cul, alors arrête de regarder le mien ! Oui c'est à toi que je parle, le blond au visage poupin et aux cheveux gominés ! Oui c'est ça, détourne le regard en rougissant, même ta copine a remarqué le manège, alors c'est un peu trop tard !!

J'entends Jacob pouffer de rire à côté de moi :

**- Pourquoi es-tu aussi énervée contre Newton ? Est-ce à cause de sa très légère obsession envers ta croupe ?**

Je prend soin de ne pas lui répondre, lui montrant que je n'apprécie pas le terme ''croupe''. Je me tourne vers lui, et ce que je vois me brise le cœur. Je ne le reconnais plus : sa peau d'indien est anormalement grise et il transpire. Ses cheveux sont en bataille, comme s'il venait de s'en arracher, ses yeux injectés de sang et malgré son rire, il est très nerveux, se grattant et regardant autour de lui. Il est en manque, et si je n'étais pas là, ça ferait longtemps qu'il aurait abandonné le sevrage. Seigneur mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Au même moment, Nessie arrive. Je vois Jake se redresser et rougir, lui redonnant un semblant de couleur, et adresser un sourire, limite timide à Nessie, qui à ma plus indignation, lui rend.

**Bonjour Jake, Isabella.**

Bon, à l'évidence, elle n'a pas apprécié que je me sois débarrassée d'elle aussi facilement hier soir avec Jake pour aller à une ''fête''. Et vu que je vais passer le weekend-end-end-end-end avec elle chez papa, autant mettre les points sur les ''i''. Je l'empoigne par le bras et l'emmène plus loin, ne me préoccupant pas le moins du monde de ses malédictions sur mes enfants, petits-enfants, et arrières-petits enfants...

**- Bon alors, que t'arrive-t-il pour être aussi froide ?**

**- Mais rien du tout, **_**Isabella.**_

Je retiens à grand peine ma grimace mais pas mon frisson: maudis sois-tu maman de m'avoir appelé Isabella Mary Swan ! Mais elle aussi n'a pas été gâtée :

**- Vraiment? J'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux de quelque chose, **_**Renesmée, **_**je me trompe ?**

Parce que si moi j'ai certes, un prénom qui craint, elle, elle porte le prénom d'une aïeule de sa famille, vieille de 200 ans !! Alors pouet pouet !

Nessie me regarde, furieuse, et finit par lâcher d'un ton sec :

**- Tu m'avais dit que tu n'étais pas attirée par Jacob !**

Et c'est reparti pour un tour !

**- Je t'ai déjà dit que je considérais Jacob comme mon meilleur ami, mais si j'ai insisté pour que tu ne viennes pas hier soir, c'est juste que tu n'as rien à faire dans ce genre de fête, Nessie !**

**- POURQUOI ?** Hurla-t-elle, rageuse, **j'ai le même âge que vous, alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas y aller, hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez de plus pour être autorisé à y aller ? Qu'est-ce que TU as de plus que moi pour que Jacob te préfère ? C'est injuste !**

_Injuste ?_ Nessie vit sûrement ma colère car elle s'empressa de reculer, comme si elle était face à un serpent. D'ailleurs, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de la mordre jusqu'au sang. Elle voulait savoir ? Très bien, qu'il en soit ainsi :

**Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! **Sifflai-je. **Je me damnerais juste pour passer une journée dans ta peau ! Tu te comportes comme une gamine pourrie gâtée, on ne peut pas te faire confiance, voilà pourquoi je refuse de t'emmener là-bas ! Quand à Jacob, je te le répète, et re-répète, il n'y a rien entre nous, et s'il ne reste pas et ne se confie pas à toi, c'est juste parce que tu le gaves, toi, et tes babillages incessants !**

Ness, qui au départ était blême de rage, rougis sous mes insultes. J'allais en rajouter une couche quand un vertige me prit. Ness me regarda, perplexe, mais profitant de la sonnerie des cours, je m'empressais de me diriger vers l'amphithéâtre. Mais quand je passais la porte, le capharnaüm me prit de court et sans avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, je tombais dans les pommes. Après, noir complet.

_Edward PDV_

Allez mon vieux, tu vas y arriver ! Après tout, ce ne sont que des étudiants de vingt ans ! Oui mais dois-je te rappeler que tu n'en as que 24 ? Aaaahh mais ta gueule putain !

C'est sur cette légère schizophrénie que j'installais plus ou moins sereinement mes affaires sur mon bureau. Déjà, des élèves affluaient, une majorité féminine, malheureusement pour moi. La cloche retentit, et à ce moment-là, une fille arriva, très pâle. Avant que j'ai pu dire '' Baudelaire'', elle s'effondrait par terre. Je me précipitais et demandais à une brune à l'aire timide d'aller chercher l'infirmière tout en tâtant son pouls. Trop irrégulier. L'amphithéâtre était dans le silence le plus complet, jusqu'à ce que j'entende des gloussements et une voix nasillarde me susurrer :

**- Faîtes pas attention, professeur, c'est une gourde, elle a dû tomber, elle va bientôt se réveiller**.

**- Pourquoi, elle s'est déjà évanouie ? **Demandai-je, ébahi.

**- Oh oui, plein de fois, professeur !** Me répondit-elle joyeusement, sûrement heureuse d'avoir mon attention.

L'indignation s'empara de moi : alors comme ça, quand quelqu'un fait un malaise, il faut le laisser en croyant qu'il va se réveiller ? C'était ignoble, et c'est pourquoi je lui rétorquais durement :

**- Vous êtes au courant que ce que vous faîtes, ou plutôt ce que vous ne faîtes pas, c'est de la non-aide à personne en danger, et que vous risquez des poursuites judiciaires ?**

Cette peste pâlit à vue d'œil, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'arriva l'infirmière. Après maintes précautions, je la portais à l'infirmerie. Elle ne pesait vraiment pas lourd pour sa taille, 1m 70 environ. Je la déposais sur un lit, et allez savoir pourquoi, des pensées tout sauf catholiques m'envahissent. Grosse baffe mentale. Un étudiant arriva en catastrophe, pour signaler que dans son cours, un mec avait gerbé. J'entendis l'infirmière marmonner qu'il y avait des jours où elle s'emmerdait comme un rat crevé, et des jours où elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Absolument charmant. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je regardais cette fille : elle avait encore des cheveux sur le visage. Je les dégageais délicatement et mon souffle se coupa : sublime. Elle avait une peau douce et blanche, des cheveux noirs et épais, sentant étrangement la fraise. Ces lèvres, parfaitement symétriques, pâles, sensuelles. Beaucoup trop sensuelles. Je regardais son corps, devinant à travers ses vêtements trop larges : une poitrine assez développée, mais pas des airbags non plus, j'ai horreur de ça. Une taille de guêpe, des hanches cependant bien présentes, et de jambes longues, et sûrement fines. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand j'entendis une voix endormie :

**- On ne m'avait pas dit que chaque élève avait droit à un garde du corps.**

Je levais les yeux, et croisais ses yeux. De grands yeux couleur chocolat. Ouche.

**- A vrai dire, je suis votre professeur de littérature, vous êtes tombée dans les pommes pendant mon cours, et de ce fait, vous êtes sous ma responsabilité.**

Je pensais qu'elle serait gênée d'avoir interrompu mon cours mais elle se contenta de hausser un sourcil et me demanda d'un air songeur :

**- Donc vos élèves vous attendent depuis tout à l'heure ? **

Merde ! En lui souhaitant un bon rétablissement, je me précipitais vers ma salle où devant je voyais un blond avec l'odieuse fille de toute à l'heure se rouler la galoche la plus baveuse de l'année. Yeeeuuurrk.

**- Eh les deux sacs d'hormones, dans la salle ! Tout de suite !**

Le blond me regarda, agacé, avant d'entrer dans la salle, mais la peste de service me fit un clin d'œil charmeur avant de susurrer :

**- Jaloux professeur ?**

Si elle espérait m'exciter avec son ''professeur'', c'était foiré. Ça ne m'évoquait que mon prof de maths, M. Vanner, qui nous forçait à l'appeler professeur. Sur ces mots, elle rentra dans la salle ne roulant exagérément des hanches. Si seulement elle savait que sa jupe était coincée dans son collant et qu'on voyait sa culotte de grand-mère...

Après l'appel, je pus mettre un nom sur chaque visage : la peste était Jessica, sa copine blonde Lauren, la timide sympa, Angela, le blond, Mike. Et la jeune fille brune se nommait Bella, dixit Angela. Durant le cours, je reprenais ce que le prof précédent m'avait laissé, en essayant de faire abstraction des remarques douteuses de Jessica et des regards noirs de son copain. La blonde, elle, ne cessait de croiser et de décroiser les jambes, me laissant voir son string aux couleurs de l'Amérique. Angela, quant à elle, participait de temps en temps, ce que je trouvais dommage car ses idées étaient intéressantes. Angela, Jessica, Mike, Lauren. Et surtout, Bella. Je sens que ma première année d'expérience ne va pas être de tout repos...

_**Bon alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je voudrais vraiment savoir, alors reviews please !!!! Eh toi celui du fond là, oui oui toi là , j'ai dit REVIEWS !!! A +**_


	2. Chapter 2

Merci merci merci à : Clemence F, kinoum, Milqua, chouchoumag, elo-didie !!!Laaa suuuiiiiteee !!! (tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer)

_Bella pdv_

Oh oui ! Ouiiii ! Encore !! Oh c'est trop bon ! Non vraiment, la glace aux noisettes, c'est vraiment le pied ! Faut dire, quelle journée de merde !

Ce matin, le manque, comme d'ab', et puis ce midi, l'engueulade avec Nessie, l'évanouissement (pas si négatif que ça, le nouveau prof est canon !), le trajet en moto où j'ai failli rentrer dans un camion qui avait grillé le feu rouge, et pour finir, Jake, fou furieux, me hurlant que j'avais été dégueulasse avec Nessie, et que ce n'était pas utile de lui téléphoner ce soir, il sortait avec elle. En gros, Nessie est allée pleurer dans le giron de Jake ! Quelle plaie quand elle s'y met. C'est pourquoi je me retrouvais en face des deux hommes de ma vie, Ben & Jerries. Le pot fini, je me tournais vers la grande glace et me faisais mon petit monologue :

**- Alors, que fais-tu ? Tu restes dans ce pyjama déprimant à enchaîner glace sur glace, ou alors tu sors, sachant que demain tu commences à 14 heures ? **

Question futile. 20 minutes plus tard, montre en main, j'étais en bas de mon appartement, me dirigeant vers le nord de Seattle, chez Victoria. Je n'ai jamais aimé cette nana, et je crois que c'est réciproque, mais ces fêtes étaient toujours géniales et on était toujours sûr qu'il se passerait quelque chose pendant la soirée...Une fois arrivée, je saluais rapidement les gens, et filais droit au bar. Je ne faisais que boire désormais, parce que j'avais appris à mes dépens qu'il valait toujours mieux garder l'esprit claire dans ce genre de soirée... Et puis je ne vais pas reprendre de la coke alors que je m'étais fais une autocure de désintox', et que j'avais sacrément morflé... La soirée s'enchaîna et je rentrais vers 5 heures, après avoir décuvé. D'habitude, quand je restais aussi longtemps, et que Jake n'était pas avec moi, je le prévenais, mais là, il m'avait demandé de ne pas le joindre, ce dont je n'avais pas la moindre envie. Quelque part, j'étais en colère qu'il défende systématiquement Nessie. Certes, ce n'est pas facile pour elle d'être tenue à l'écart, mais en ce moment, c'était l'enfer, et Jake ne s'en souciait pas plus, obnubilé par Nessie.

Alors quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de trouver Jacob dans le salon, devant la télé, à 6 heures du matin. Quand il me vit, il bondit sur ses pieds et gueula, furieux :

**- Putain mais tu étais passée où ? C'est pas vrai ça, on peut pas sortir tranquille, en sachant que tu vas faire une connerie ! Merde ! Je venais de passer une super soirée avec Nessie et tu gâches tout !**

QUOI ?

**- Attends, d'abord tu baisses le son, tu n'es pas mon père, et ensuite, il me semble que tu m'as bien stipulé que je ne devais pas t'appeler et pour tout te dire, je n'en avais pas la moindre envie !**

Et sur ces mots que je m'enfermais dans ma chambre, sous les gueulement de Jake. Moi, gâcher tout ? Ouai bien sûr, qui a plongé la tête la première dans le traquenard avec sa copine du moment, Leah ? Lui. Moi, je l'avais suivi, persuadée que je saurais maîtriser et ne pas dépasser les bornes. Mon cul ouai, je suis tellement loin des bornes que je ne les vois même plus. Lui, il est allé dans un vrai centre de désintoxication, moi, je me suis enfermée dans l'appartement à double tour et j'ai dû subir les tremblements, irritations, fièvre, hallucination et j'en passe des meilleurs à la dure, toute seule, sans aucun encouragement. Non, que dalle, hormis ces foutus souvenirs de cette putain de soirée. Et Jacob? Lui il est revenu, tranquille, croyant que j'avais tout arrangé, qu'on avait dégagé de cette organisation pour de bon... Quel fut sa tête quand je lui ai dit que c'était impossible ! Il s'apprêtait à me passer un savon, quand je lui ai dit que sa ''petite-amie'', qui s'était envoyé une dizaine de mecs (et de filles !) pendant sa cure, avait rendu visite à mes parents, pile au moment où je n'étais pas là mais que la famille était complète : Charlie, Renée, Emmett, Alice. Et bien que je ne m'entendais pas avec eux, il était hors de question de mettre ma famille en danger. Une fois informé, Jacob largua Leah, en disant que je lui avais rapporté son infidélité. Bravo Jacob. Du coup, Leah me déteste, et essaye à tout prix de me liquider. Depuis, Jake avait commencé à s'intéresser à Nessie, notre amie d'enfance, qui était si innocente, qu'on n'avait pas osé la mettre au courant. Enfin, pas si innocente que ça, parce qu'elle vient de me faire un coup de garce. Bref, tout ça pour dire, que j'avais beaucoup pardonné à Jacob, mais là, c'était le coup de grâce ! Trop c'est trop ! Vous êtes d'accord avec moi ? Ok, je me casse. C'est ainsi que 1 heure plus tard, valises en main, je claquais la porte de la chambre. Jacob, sûrement réveillé par le raffut, s'amena, l'air grognon:

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe enco...**

Il s'interrompit, regardant alternativement ma valise, la clef que je venais de poser sur la table et pour finir, moi. Il bredouilla :

**- Attends, tu... tu déconnes ?**

Pas le moins du monde, Jacob, répondis-je sereinement, mais il me semble que j'ai été plus que tolérante avec toi, et que hier et cette nuit, c'était la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Je v ais trouver un autre appartement.

**- Mais tu... tu peux pas faire ça... Je vais être tout seul...**

Là, alors que notre amitié était déjà brisée, c'est mon cœur qui se brisa : alors, il ne voulait de moi que parce qu'il ne voulait pas être_ seul_ ? Je lâchais ma valise, et lui donnais un coup dans le ventre qui le fit s'effondrer par terre. Jake avait beau être grand, agile et fort, j'avais la stratégie, la vitesse et le sang-froid pour moi. J'attrapais ma valise, me dirigeais vers la porte, et au moment de refermer la porte, je lui crachais :

**- Tu n'as qu'à appeler Renesmée, elle sera plus que ravie de te tenir compagnie !**

Et je claquai la porte.

Je me dirigeais un peu plus loin dans le couloir, et allais taper à la porte rouge. Angela ouvrit, déjà habillée, une tasse à la main. Elle me regarda, compatissante et me fit entrer.

**- J'imagine que t'es déjà au courant ?** Demandais-je, un peu gênée.

**- Oh tu sais, ce Jacob et toi avez de sacrées cordes vocales, alors après ce n'est pas très compliqué. Reste autant que tu veux.**

Voilà ce que j'appréciais chez Angela : elle n'avait jamais envie de tout savoir, et laissait les gens tranquilles. Elle n'était pas très bavarde, et moi non plus. Elle ne voulait pas tout contrôler et n'aimait pas donner des ordres. Le contraire avec ma grande sœur, Alice. Alice était surexcitée, bavarde comme une pie, fouineuse, dictatrice et tyrannique. Et le pire de tout : c'était une accro du shopping. Je haïssais les courses avec maman et Alice : il fallait être partout à la fois. Alice tenait de maman, en plus survoltée et Emmett, de papa, en plus sportif. Moi, j'étais leur contraire. Mon père est flic : je suis mêlée dans des affaires de meurtres, règlements de compte, drogue, proxénétisme, kidnapping... La liste est très longue, malheureusement. Ma mère change sans arrêt de passion et est, elle aussi, une accro du shopping : j'aime la stabilité et je supporte le shopping à petites doses. Le courant passait mieux entre papa, Emmett et moi, mais avec maman et Alice, ça coinçait : elles étaient tout le temps plongés dans leur univers de princesse, et ça me gavait plus qu'autre chose...

Après un bon dodo, à 13 heures, Angela et moi nous dirigeâmes vers l'université, écoutant les derniers potins d'hier :

**- Tu sais le nouveau prof... Et bien en le voyant, j'ai eu peur qu'il soit, tu sais...**

**-Un beau gosse avec tout dans le froc et rien dans la tronche ?**

**- Euh, voilà c'est ça. Mais non, il est très bon, et n'est toujours pas tombé dans les filets de Jessica.**

**- Stanley ?** grimaçais-je,** bah tu m'étonnes !**

Nous continuâmes en papotant de tout et de rien, jusqu'à l'université pendant une demi-heure. Une fois arrivée, la seule chose qu'on voyait, c'était Renesmée et Jacob se rouler une pelle langoureuse et... fort baveuse. Angela frissonna :

**-Ah il peuvent pas faire ça ailleurs ?**

**- Mais que racontes-tu ? **Faisais-je semblant de m'offusquer.** Tu ne veux pas profiter de cette ô vision idyllique ?!**

Angela éclata de rire. C'est à ce moment-là que mon sauveur arriva, l'air sévère, et de son journal, frappa d'un coup sec l'arrière du crâne de Jacob, qui s'éloigna brusquement de Renesmée, les laissant quand même relié par... un épais filet de bave. Devant cette vision grotesque, Angie et moi manquâmes de s'effondrer par terre, pliées de rire.

**- Je vois que vous avez récupérer, Mlle Swan.**

Je me redressais, essuyant mes larmes et dis spontanément :

**- Mieux depuis que vous êtes là, professeur !**

HEEIIINNN ?! C'est ce que devaient penser Angie et mon prof, vu leurs têtes. Je me rattrapais, rougissante :

**- Je voulais dire, ce que vous venez de faire était très drôle, et comme je n'avais pas le moral, ça m'a fait du bien. Et puis hier, vous m'avez aidée alors...**

J**'avais compris ce vous vouliez dire, Bella,** m'interrompit le prof.

Et là, là, il me sortit un adorable sourire en coin, qui.... qui humidifia immédiatement une certaine partie de mon anatomie. Une minute de silence s'il vous plaît, nous venons de perdre une culotte...

_Edward PDV_

Bientôt 14 heures. J'avais attendue ce cours toute la journée. J'étais de plus en plus obsédé par cette fille. Isabella Swan. Alors que je me dirigeais vers ma salle, je vis deux étudiants s'embrasser goulûment. Allez savoir, moi qui suis assez tolérant d'habitude, mais qui la veille, n'avait qu'eus que ma main pour me satisfaire, je pris mon journal et frappais un coup sec avec sur la tête de l'étudiant. Il s'écarta, plein de bave et me regarda, mécontent :

**Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**Je ne tolère pas les bécotages devant ma classe, voilà ce qu'il y a !**

A ce moment-là, j'entendis des pouffements de rire derrière moi et je la vis. Je m'approchais, et nous débutâmes la conversation. Maintenant, c'était définitif, je la voulais pour moi : elle était drôle et spontanée. Voulant savoir si je lui plaisais, je lui fis mon sourire charmeur, dixit mon frère Jasper, et elle fus troublée. Je voyais dans ses grands yeux du désir, et elle se mordit la lèvre, me rendant à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. A ce moment-là, la sonnerie retentit. Elle me fit un grand sourire, et s'éloigna en direction de la salle. Oh la la la la que ça va être compliqué...

_**Les Reviews sont de rigueur. Merci**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Merci à : Foxy white, petitpain, kinoum, et Chouchoumag.**_

_**Bella pdv**_

Angie avait raison, Cullen n'était pas qu'un appel du sexe ambulant, c'était aussi un excellent professeur. Il animait bien le cours et j'aimais y participer. J'avoue aussi, que j'aimais le coincer, et le provoquer. Le provoquer de façon littéraire bien sûr, pas sexuellement, comme cette chienne de Stanley. Quel culot celle-là, et devant son propre petit copain en plus ! Bon, en même temps, j'avais pas trop de peine pour lui parce qu'il se retournait souvent vers moi avant que je réalise que, de un, je portais une jupe, de deux, un string, et de trois, j'avais les jambes assez écartées. Je refermais mes jambes d'un coup sec en le fusillant du regard. Il me jeta un regard d'excuse et se tourna vers sexe ambula... euh je veux dire le professeur Cullen...

La journée passa plutôt vite, et je pouvais m'installer dans l'appartement voisin d'Angela, sur les bonnes recommandations du propriétaire. Je faisais bien rire Angie quand j'essayais de rentrer par le balcon de Jacob pour récupérer le reste de mes affaires. Il faut dire qu'avoir le vertige n'aide pas... Comme la fois où Aro m'avait dit d'aller chercher le corps d'un mec qui s'était pendu en haut d'un sapin ! Genre, le mec qui en crevant s'arrange quand même pour te faire chier. Vraiment, il y avait des sapins beaucoup moins hauts si il tenait tant que ça à crever dans un foutu sapin ! D'ailleurs pourquoi un sapin ? Oh, peut-être qu'il était fan de noël... m'enfin bon quand même moi je préfèrerais une boîte de médoc et mourir dans mon lit, plutôt que de grimper dans un arbre plein d'épines, puant la pisse de chat et de rester là à pourrir en attendant qu'une pauvre fille vienne te chercher en pestant contre son boss.

C'était sur ses pensées philosophiques que j'étais là, les jambes écartées à quinze mètres du sol, une jambe sur la barrière du balcon d'Angie et une autre sur celle du balcon de Jacob sous le rire peu charitable d'Angie. Je priais que personne de ma connaissance ne soit en-dessous et ne puisse apercevoir ma position quelque peu gênante. Je finis par rentrer, récupérant mes affaires, les ramenant chez Angie puis dans mon nouvel appartement quand mon portable bippa, signe que j'avais reçu un message :

**Salut c'est Nessie, je te rappelle qu'on devait aller chez ton père ce week-end, mais étant donné tes agissements hier et ce matin, nous ne voulons plus te fréquenter, ne cherche plus à parler à Jake. A plus.**

Bordel. De. Dieu. Weekend. Chez Papa. Emmett. Seule. SEULE ? Oh fuck ! Comme si mon malheur à l'instant n'était pas suffisant, Alice appela à ce moment là:

**Coucou petite sœur, je voulais juste dire que j'étais chez papa et que je suis dans ta chambre donc faut que tu dormes dans le canapé parce que je suis accompagnée, et toi, à quand le petit ami ? Oh suis-je bête, ça ne fait pas partie de tes préoccupations et puis il faudrait que tu t'arranges un peu physiquement . Renesmée a appelé pour nous dire qu'elle ne venait pas, que s'est-il passé ? Oh ça ne doit être qu'une dispute de petite fille ! J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer tu vas voir tu vas être surprise ! Bon allez ciao et pense à te trouver quelqu'un parce qu'Emmett fréquente quelqu'un depuis six mois et moi un an, alors bouge si tu veux pas faire honte à la famille en mourant vieille fille ! Ciao trésor ! Bip.**

La particularité des appels d'Alice et de maman aussi, c'est qu'elles ne te laissent jamais en placer une, alors je ne vous dis pas quand elles se téléphonent, c'est le jeu de celle qui parlera le plus fort : éreintant. L'autre particularitéc'est qu'elles sont mielleuses à souhait, tout en te soulignant tes défauts et points faibles. Comme Bridget Jonas, c'est se baigner dans une mer de méduse. En fait, dans cet appel, Alice me dit que je n'ai pas ma place dans la famille puisque petit un, je dors sur le canapé, petit deux contrairement à eux je ne suis pas jolie, petit trois je n'ai pas de petits copains, petit quatre je me comporte comme une gamine et petit cinq, je ne vaux pas la peine qu'on me prévienne qu'Emmett vit la plus longue relation jamais vécue à l'ordre du jour. Oh misère de misère...

C'est pourquoi je fus particulièrement déprimée le lendemain quand je montais sur ma bécane parce que : professeur Cullen me prenant sauvagement sur les marches de l'amphithéâtre n'était qu'un rêve et qu'ensuite j'allais à Forks. Seule.

Le trajet ne dura pas assez longtemps à mon goût et je montais lourdement les marches du perron dans ma combinaison en cuir (lien : .com/IMG/jpg/1/0/9/2/6/1092644711_-_ ). Mon père ouvrit la porte et me regarda, ahuri.

**Depuis quand as-tu besoin d'une combinaison pour conduire ta voiture ?**

**Papa, ma Chevrolet est morte septembre dernier, tu te rappelles ?**

**Ah, bon ? Mais tu ne l'avais que depuis trois ans, ta soeur a sa voiture depuis cinq ans et pourtant elle marche parfaitement bien.**

**Peut-être est-ce le fait que vous m'avez donné une Chevrolet datant des années soixante alors que vous avez offert à Alice une porsche décapotable dernier modèle ?**

Mon père rougit, embarrassé. Il est vrai que le père de Jacob, Billy, avait donné la Chevrolet à mon père qui me l'avait refourguée, mentant qu'il avait eu énormément de mal et payé très cher pour l'avoir. Je l'avais cru jusqu'à ce que maman et Alice me disent la vérité. Alice elle, avait tapé du pied pour avoir sa porsche et elle l'avait eue. Emmett, lui, avait un énorme quatre quatre dont je ne me souvenais plus du nom. Puis en septembre, j'avais rafistolé toute seule une vieille moto, qui était maintenant un vrai bijou. Ce qui n'était pas de l'avis de mon père.

**Jeune fille, tu vas me faire le plaisir de rendre cette moto !**

**Et je fais comment moi ? **Lui rétorquais-je glaciale.

**Ce n'est pas mon problème !**

**Et bien c'est le mien et il est hors de question que je me débarrasse de ma moto !**

**Qui a une moto ? Oh mon dieu non pas ça quel horreur !**

Ça, c'était Alice. Je me tournai vers elle : petite et menue, bronzée par le soleil de Phœnix et sans doute les U.V, les cheveux courts partant soigneusement dans tous les sens, soigneusement maquillée, habillée impeccablement. ( lien pour les vêtements : .fr/var/premiere/storage/images/public/photos-people/photos-sharon-stone-elle-ne-vieillit-pas-/staff3/21536611-1-fre-FR/Staff_ ). C'est sûr qu'il y a un petit décalage entre elle et moi : moulée dans une combinaison de motarde avec en dessous un short découpé dans un vieux jean et un tee-shirt troué, pas maquillée, avec des cheveux n'ayant pas vu le coiffeur depuis des années, pâle comme un c**... Bon d'accord, gros décalage. Mon frère arriva à ce moment-là : brun comme nous, grand et bien bâti, tout en muscle avec une bouille de gamin. Il me fit un sourire au quel je ne répondis pas : je ne lui avais pas pardonné son couple secret, ça m'avait carrément blessée. Après engeulade avec mon père et Alice qui y prit volontier part sur ma bécane, nous finîmes par rentrer, me prenant un regard meurtrier sur ma tenue de la part d'Alice. Dans le couloir, mon frère me choppa le bras et me dit :

**ça te bousillerait le moteur de me dire bonjour et d'arrêter de faire la ****gueule ?**

**Oh désolé, je pas l'habitude de parler aux menteurs,** dis-je en dégageant mon bras d'un coup sec.

**Mais de quoi tu parles ? **Me demanda-t-il, paumé.

**Tu m'as caché le fait que tu voyais quelqu'un depuis quatre mois ! Tu m'as menti !**

**Je ne te l'ai pas dit, je n'ai pas menti, et d'abord si c'est pas moi, qui te l'a dit ?**

**Alice me l'a dit dans un de ses monologues du vagin !**

Mon frère et moi, exaspérés par les appels d'Alice avions fini par les appeler ''monologues du vagin''. Emmett jura en secouant la tête et me regarda, désolé.

**Ecoute, j'avais l'intention de t'en parler, sérieux. Bon sang Al' est vraiment dingue.**

**Moi ce que je trouve dingue c'est qu'une personne vivant à plus de deux milles kilomètres d'ici soit au courant avant moi qui vient une fois par moi et qui ne vit à même pas cinq cents kilomètre d'ici !**

Ma voix s'était cassé à la fin et je sentais toute la rancoeur que j'éprouvais pour eux remonter à la surface. Il fallait que je me calme. Avant, je prenais un bon snif et puis j'étais cool, mais là, il fallait que je me débrouille toute seule.

Ça commençait à marcher sauf qu'Emmett en rajouta une couche :

**Ce n'est pas une personne, c'est notre soeur, Bella !**

**Non justement ! Je considère que ce n'est plus ma soeur le jour où elle s'est tirée à Phoenix avec maman sans se retourner et sans aucun regret et que depuis ce jour, elle s'amuse à me pourrir la vie !**

Emmett, furieux, ouvrit la bouche, mais à ce moment-là, une voix de velours pas inconnue intervint :

**Est-ce que tout va bien ? Il y a l'air d'avoir un pro... Bella ?**

**Cullen ?**

_**Edward pdv :**_

Major de ma promotion à dix-sept ans, permis réussi du premier coup, études de lettre brillament réussies, professeur de littérature d'une des plus grandes universités des Etats-Unis à seulement vingt-quatre ans, joueur professionnel de piano, gentleman et amant de nombreuses femmes...

Alors vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi je suis incapable de dire non à ma soeur ?

Parce que cette question tourne en rond dans ma tête depuis une heure, coincé à l'arrière de ma propre voiture avec au volant une tarée comme Rosalie, à côté son fiancé Emmett, a l'arrière Jasper contre l'autre fenêtre, et au milieu, sa femme, Alice, qui pour une naine prenait beaucoup trop de place que la normal. Il faut dire que Jasper et moi avions installé un périmètre de sécurité pour éviter de recevoir un coup pendant qu'elle s'agitait dans tous les sens. Oh mais quelle merde, et moi qui avait envie de passer le week-end tout seul à fantasmer sur Bella, au lieu de ça, va falloir que je le passe chez le beau-père de Rose et Jasper, à partager le canapé avec leur soeur, une célibataire endurcie à l'hygiène douteuse, dixit Alice. Génial. Au fait ce quoi leur nom de famille ? On s'en fout.

Cependant, quand j'arrivais et que je vis leur père, il me rappelait quelqu'un, sans que j'arrive à mettre le doigt dessus. Frustrant. Comme la vision du string de Bella sans pouvoir toucher. Bouché, ça devient dure, calme Edward, expire inspire expire inspiré...

**Vite vite vite vite, chéri il faut que je te montre ma chambre ! **Hurla littéralement Alice.

Son père haussa un sourcil et son frère rigola.

**Alice, ne commence pas, tu sais bien que c'est la chambre de ta soeur, elle est en droit d'y dormir.**

**Mais moi j'ai un copain alors qu'elle est seule,** bouda Alice en tapant du pied, à ma plus grande surprise,** et puis c'est moi qui ai décoré sa chambre d'abord alors elle pourrait me la passer.**

**Disons plutôt que tu lui as imposé ton style dans sa chambre,** rigola Emmett.

Mais c'est normal, elle n'a aucun goût ! Dire que' elle avait peint sa chambre en gris avec des affiches de rock partout ! Quelle horreur ! Dit-elle, dégoûtée, en montant les escaliers.

Je n'osais pas lui dire que l'idée était pas mal, pers comme chambre ça m'aurait plu. Je les suivis, elle et Jasper pour voir ce qu'elle en avait fait. Elle nous fit un petit sourire sûre d'elle et ouvrit la porte en criant un grand ''ta dam''. Je fus pris de nausée ce qui devait aussi être le cas de Jasper, vu sa tête. Il n'y avait qu'un seul mot à dire : rose. Les murs étaient roses, il y avait un lit à badalquin ridiculement grand étant donné la taille de la pièce, avec de long voiles roses, un bureau en bois gravée de façon baroque, et un énorme miroir de style à nouveau baroque. Pour une fille qui aimait le neutre et le rock, ça allait être l'horreur absolue. Je ne la connaissais pas mais je la plaignais.

Nous redescendîmes à ce moment-là, et Alice dit :

**Oh papa, s'il te plaît j'aimerais vraiment y dormir.**

Son père à ma plus grande indignation, accepta que sa deuxième fille dorme sur le canapé alors que l'ainé squattait la chambre de la deuxième. Bonjour l'injustice dans cette baraque.

Son père sortit peu de temps après suivit ensuite d'Alice et d'Emmett. Nous nous retrouvâmes seuls, entre frangins. Jasper se tourna vers moi :

**Je t'avouerais que je suis un peu mal à l'aise quand je pense qu'Alice et moi virons sa soeur de sa chambre et qu'on l'oblige à dormir dans le canapé. Je trouve ça injuste que Charlie accepte, pas toi ?**

Je n'eus pas le temps d'exprimer mon avis (qui rejoignait le sien) que sa jumelle s'en mêla :

**Oh je t'en prie tu as entendu comme moi Alice, sa soeur est odieuse avec toute la famille et puis il paraît qu'elle à un look à chier. Elle ne vient que par devoir et obligation. Emmett a tellement peur qu'elle soit odieuse avec moi qu'il ne l'a toujours pas prévenue qu'il m'avait dans sa vie et encore moins de nos fiançailles. Elle n'est pas non plus au courant que toi et Alice vous êtes mariés il y a deux mois !**

Jasper sursauta :

**Quoi ? Mais Ali' m'avait dit qu'elle était trop occupée pour venir !**

**Bah oui c'était pour éviter qu'elle gâche le mariage. Même si Emmett veut qu'elle vienne, il est hors de question que je l'invite au nôtre.**

Je restais silencieux devant toutes ces découvertes. Ce que je trouvais étrange c'était que malgré les paroles de Rosalie et d'Alice à l'égard de cette fille, j'avais hâte de la connaître. En entendant parler d'elle, je la comparais à Bella. Étrange.

Très vite, Alice, Jas et son beau-père revinrent. Mais pas Emmett. Devant notre air interrogateur, Charlie dit d'un air énervé :

**il parle à sa soeur**

Nous patientâmes un moment sauf qu'à un moment les voix commençaient à monter, synonyme de dispute. Faisant preuve de diplomatie, je me levais pour les calmer. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand pendant que je leur demander (hypocritement) si tout allait bien, de voir la tignasse que j'aimais tant. Bien que je sois comme d'hab', content de la voir (surtout que j'allais dormir avec elle) j'eus de la peine : ainsi c'était Bella, ma Bella, qui était ignorée, pire, méprisée de toute sa famille ? Eh bien pas ce week-end ! Non monsieur, ce week-end, je la couvrirais de compliments, mieux, je la draguerais, pour que tout le monde voit qu'elle pouvait plaire. Si ils le savaient à quel point elle plaisait aux étudiants mâles... Grrrr...

En attendant, elle était carrément ébahie de me voir, c'est pourquoi j'expliquais la situation :

**Je suis Edward, le frère de Jasper, le ma... je voulais dire le petit ami d'Alice, et de Rosalie, la fi... la petite amie d'Emmett.**

**Eh bien, au moins en voilà un qui peut me mettre au courant, dit-elle en fusillant du regard son frère qui avait l'air un peu embarrassé. **

Il finit par hausser les épaules et partit, direction salon. Bella allait suivre quand je la retins par le poignet et lui murmurais :

**Il y a une chose qu'il faut que vous voyez absolument, venez.**

Je la conduisis juste devant sa chambre. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir mais je l'en empêchais, préférant la préparer psychologiquement avant :

**D'abord, il faut que vous sachiez que ça va vous choquez, mais au moins vous pourrez pleurer tranquillement,je ne le dirais à personne.**

Sur ces paroles étranges, j'ouvris la porte d'un coup. Elle se figea, puis murmura ''**ma chambre, c'est pas possible**'' et se mit à rire. J'étais un peu paniquée, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle pleure, tempête, crie, tremble, mais certainement pas à ce qu'elle en rie. Elle vit mon air confus et se calma :

**Je suis désolée, c'est juste qu'Alice m'aura vraiment tout fait.** Je ne comprenais toujours pas en quoi ça la faisait rire, **j'applique la devise ''il vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer''.**

Elle s'éloigna dans le couloir rapidement, comme si elle fuyait cette vision d'horreur. Je redescendis rapidement et ensemble nous rejoignions sa famille. Il nous regardèrent et Alice lui demanda :

Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais encore ? J'espère que tu n'embêtais pas Edward ?

Elle lui parlait comme à une gamine, ce qui me choqua, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle se comportai comme une fille de seulement vingt ans. Je pris les devants :

Au contraire, j'étais en train de complimenter Bella, comme à mon habitude. Je rajoutais devant leur air ahuri, je suis son professeur de littérature.

Oh vraiment ? Dans ce cas je vous la confie, Bella, tu écoutes ben le monsieur, d'accord ? Se moqua Alice.

Emmett rigola. Et lui qui ne cesse de dire qu'il la défend... D'ailleurs, ils n'ont jamais prononcer son prénom, sinon j'aurais fait le rapprochement. C'est vrai que jusqu'ici je ne l'avais pas fait parce qu'il y a plein de Swan dans le coin alors...

Mon coeur, ça suffit, intervint Jasper.

Ça ne fit que confirmer mon opinion que Bella était quelqu'un de bien , Jasper avait le don de sentir ce genre de choses. Mais Alice n'aidait vraiment pas à le montrer. C'est ainsi que se passa le déjeuner, l'après-midi, le dîner, la soirée, avec les perpétuelles piques d'une Alice que je ne reconnaissais pas, et moi qui défendais Bella corps et âme. Mais le moment que j'attendais le plus arriva : la nuit. Tout le monde alla se coucher, sous le regard mauvais de Bella. Nous dépliâmes le clic-clac et nous regardâmes bêtement. Elle soupira et finit par se coucher, et moi aussi. Nous nous endormîmes rapidement. Seulement, voilà, à trois heures du mat, je me réveillais avec le piquet. Merde, en plus au stade où j'en étais, je ne pouvais pas me calmer ! J'avais deux solutions : soit j'attendais que ça passe au risque que mes couilles virent au bleu, soit j'allai dans la salle de bain me soulager. Ou alors je réveille Bella et elle me soulage... Faut que j'arrête le café. J'allais bouger quand Bella se colla à moi. Fuuuuucckk ! Elle se réveilla et me regarda :

Edward ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle se mit à rougir, comprenant le problème. Elle mordilla sa lèvre puis à ma plus grande surprise, posa la main dessus. Je gémis tant c'était bon. Elle passa sa main sur le boxer et l'enleva, en me disant '' mettez-vous sur le dos '', je lui obéissais, ne comprenant pas à quoi elle voulait en venir. Je compris très vite quand je la vis lécher mon gland. Elle la lécha sur toute la longueur, et appuya sur mon frein, je sifflais, avant de me mettre dans sa bouche. Elle accéléra progressivement, sa langue s'enroulant autour de ma verge. Je n'allais pas tarder et lui dis : elle accéléra. Je vins dans sa bouche en soufflant son nom et étonnamment, elle avala et remonta. Pris d'une impulsion je posais la main sur son boxer : elle était trempée. Je la caressais, attendant son accord, et elle me le donna en gémissant. Immédiatement je plongeais dans sa féminité, frottant durement son clitoris avec mon nez et enfonçant ma langue en elle. Avec mes mains je pétrissais ses seins langoureusement. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à venir en gémissant et après l'avoir lapée, je remontais, et lui fis un sourire qu'elle me rendit et nous replongeâmes dans notre sommeil bien heureux.

**_Hum, il se trouve que c'était mon premier lemon alors j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me laissiez des reviewsafin que je sache si c'est bien ou pas. A la semaine prochaine !_**


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est trop cool. Je préviens que je vais poster de façon plutôt irrégulière : des fois ce sera deux chapitres en une semaine et parfois un peu plus d'une semaine, ça dépend. Je ne fais pas le chantage : reviews contre chapitre, pour moi écrire est un plaisir qui vient seul et les reviews sont juste un bonus ultra top !

Explication du précédent chapitre : Alice, qui est plutôt gentille, est étrangement odieuse avec sa petite soeur. Son père laisse passer, et son frère en rigole. Le passage du pendu dans le sapin, c'était pour montrer à quel point Bella baignait dans une histoire pas nette. Son détachement vis-à-vis de cette mission prouve qu'elle a vu pire. Et le lemon (où je n'ai eu aucun commentaire dessus, snif) est ce qu'on pourrait appeler un petit... débordement. Ce lemon fera avancer leur histoire, et comme je n'aime pas tourner autour du pot, ils vont rapidement se mettre ensemble. Par le sexe d'abord, puis par les sentiments... Mais Alice et Rosalie ne sont malheureusement pas loin ! Ni Aro et la joyeuse bande...


	5. Chapter 5

_**La suite mes chéries (et chéris qui sait ?)**_

_Edward pdv_

Plus je la regardais, plus je la trouvais belle. Elle était allongée sur le côté, un bras sous l'oreiller, respirant calmement. En la regardant comme ça, on pourrait dire qu'elle a une beauté innocente. Moi au contraire, je trouvais qu'elle avait une beauté sombre, une beauté renfermant un terrible secret. Je voulais tout savoir d'elle, mais je savais qu'elle était secrète, au point que même sa famille ne savait pas où elle vivait dans Seattle, comment elle faisait financièrement. Ça aussi c'était hallucinant, ses parents entretenaient financièrement Alice et aidait un peu Emmett, mais Bella, la dernière, devait se débrouiller toute seule.

Ma Bella ouvrit les yeux, et me voyant, sourit.

**Bonjour professeur.**

Moi qui était déjà bien excitée, elle m'avait achevé avec son ''professeur'' ultra sexy. J'avais une envie folle de l'embrasser et de la caresser comme cette nuit mais avant que je puisse agir, cette cinglée d'Alice arriva, déjà prête, en sautillant. Elle s'arrêta d'un coup, et nous regarda, suspicieuse.

Je réalisais que Bella et moi étions toujours allongés, sur le côté, face à face. Je me redressais et me raclais la gorge.

**Nous... hum.... étions en train de parler des cendres d'Albert Camus qui viennent d'être transférées au Parthénon par le...**

Inutile de pousser la discussion plus loin, elle s'enfuyait déjà en courant. Je soufflais un bon coup et me rallongeais devant une Bella aux yeux ronds.

**Faudrait que je me rappelle ce genre de discussion la prochaine fois que je veux la faire fuir**

Je rigolais face à la réaction d'Alice. Mais très vite je pensais que ça n'avait rien d'amusant. Une famille doit être plus que des liens de sang, alors que j'ai l'impression que dans cette famille, Bella n'est qu'une pièce rattachée par un mince paquet d'ADN. Dans ma famille tout le monde est soudé, certes entre Rose et moi c'est pas toujours génial, mais ce n'est rien face à tout ce que se prend Bella dans la tronche quand elle est ici. Ce que je ne comprenais pas le moins du monde. Je voulais absolument savoir :

**Bella, pourquoi Alice... Non en fait, pourquoi toute ta famille se comporte comme ça avec toi ?**

Elle me regarda, un peu surprise, je n'étais pas passé par quatre chemins. Elle haussa les épaules, lasses :

**A vrai dire, c'est surtout Alice le noyau, Emmett rigole face à ses remarques parce qu'Alice est plus présente que moi, et qu'il vaut mieux pour lui, qu'il soit du côté d'Alice. Mon père, lui, ne voit rien, trop admiratif devant elle, qu'il appelle ''princesse'', tss rien que ça,** renifla-t-elle, méprisante. **Et encore, chez Renée, c'est pire, elle ne me supporte pas, Alice est son portrait craché, alors deux Alice... Heureusement, Phil, mon beau-père, les calme régulièrement, parce que sinon ça ferait longtemps que je serais brûlée vive lors d'un grand feu de joie ! **

Elle rigola, amère, tout en se levant et allant s'habiller dans le même style qu'hier. Je me levais aussi, sans rien dire non plus, ne savant pas quoi dire. Tout le monde fut levé, Alice en premier, suivi de Charlie, puis Jasper qui sourit à une Bella étonnée, Rosalie, qui passa en me faisant la bise mais ignora royalement Bella, puis Emmett, qui ignora aussi Bella, mal à l'aise. Apparemment, il obéissait au doigt et à l'œil de Rosalie...

Tout le monde se mit à table pour le petit-déjeuner et je m'installais à côté de Bella, mettant, à sa plus grande surprise, et à la mienne, ma main sur le haut de sa cuisse. Elle ne fit rien, et ne laissa rien paraître. Au contraire, elle demanda à Jasper et Rosalie :

**Au fait, que faîtes-vous comme travail ?**

Rosalie ne daigna pas répondre, regardant ses ongles, sous l'œil peiné d'Emmett, et Jasper répondit sous le regard menaçant d'Alice:

**Je suis au FBI, mon travail consiste à repérer de façon psychologique les profils de personnes pouvant faire parties d'organisations criminelles...**

Étrangement, je sentis Bella se raidir sous ma main. Je pressais sa cuisse pour savoir mais elle se contenta de s'emparer du paquet de céréales, ce qui n'échappa pas à Alice :

**Je croyais que tu étais une grande personne, Bella, alors tu ne crois pas que tu as passé l'âge ?**

J'allais intervenir quand subitement, Bella répondit, d'une voix froide et posée, effrayante :

**Si ils sont là c'est pour une bonne raison, non ? Et toi au fait, tu as une bonne raison d'être ici ?**

Tout le monde resta bouche bée devant sa répartie, y comprit les Swan. Visiblement, personne ne connaissait cette part de Bella... Hélas, Alice reprit très vite du poil de la bête :

**Désolé, mais je suis autant ici chez moi que toi, voire même plus, et je devais montrer à mon mari et à la fiancée de Emmett que...**

**ALICE ! **Hurlèrent en même temps Jasper et Emmett.

Tout le monde sursauta, sauf Bella, qui était livide. Charlie rouspéta :

**Les garçons vous n'êtes pas obligés de crier aussi fort, vous avez failli...**

**Vous vous êtes mariés ? Et toi Emmett, tu t'es fiancé ?**

**Écoute Bella, je voulais t'en parler, je te le jure mais c'est juste que...** commença Emmett.

Bella ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et se leva, attrapant immédiatement sa combi qu'elle enfila, attrapa ses clés, son sac, et avant même qu'on puisse se lever, elle était déjà dehors. Je me précipitais dans l'espoir de la rattraper, mais c'était trop tard. Quand je revins dans la cuisine, Charlie était debout, le teint rouge, et tonnait de sa voix de shérif :

**Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui se passe dans cette maison nom de dieu !**

**Mon papa adoré, assieds toi s'il-te-plaît, je vais tout t'expliquer,** minauda Alice.

A ma plus grande horreur, je vis Charlie se radoucir et je décidais alors de la couper dans son élan :

**Alice lui a caché son mariage avec Jasper en nous prétextant que Bella était trop occupée, et Emmett ne lui a rien dit non plus. **

Le shérif vira écarlate et Alice me fixa, furieuse. Charlie demanda, mâchoire serrée:

**Est-ce que c'est vrai ? EST-CE QUE C'EST VRAI ? **Répéta-t-il en hurlant, voyant que ni Alice ni Emmett ne répondit.

Alice finit par répondre, faussement indignée :

**Mais c'est absolument faux, je ne sais pas où tu es allé chercher ça, Edward mais je t'assure que...**

**Emmett ? Est-ce que c'est vrai ce qu'a dit Edward ?** La coupa Charlie.

Emmett me regarda pendant un instant, avant de détourner le regard et de marmonner :

**Edward dit vrai. Je suis sincèrement désolé papa.**

**Tu peux l'être. Et toi encore plus, Alice. Vous me décevez beaucoup tous les deux. Je réalise que je vous ai toujours privélégiés par rapport à Bella. Mais c'est terminé maintenant. Alice, tu vas me faire le plaisir de déguerpir de la chambre de Bella, et de la remettre dans son état d'origine. Emmett, sois honnête avec Bella à partir de maintenant. Quant à toi Rosalie, tu es ici chez Bella, alors je te prierais d'être un peu plus polie avec elle la prochaine fois. Déclara-t-il froidement.**

Rosalie rougit d'embarras et balbutia des excuses. Alice se leva, furieuse.

**Rosalie fait ce qu'elle veut ! Et je me suis trop donné de mal pour cette chambre, c'est la mienne maintenant ! Bella n'a pas sa place dans cette famille, et ce depuis le départ ! Elle est si bizarre, si sombre, qu'elle s'en aille !**

**Garde tes opinions pour toi Alice, rétorqua son père. Donc, je disais que la prochaine fois tu...**

Le téléphone sonna violemment, et Charlie décrocha violemment et aboya un ''**allo**'', puis se mit à froncer les sourcils en répondant un ''**oui c'est moi**'', et tout d'un coup, ses traits se détendirent en une expression horrifiée tandis qu'il s'affalait sur la chaise. Il écouta un moment, et conclut par un ''**bien merci**''. Il resta figé, jusqu'à Alice s'impatiente :

**Continue ta phrase, tu disais que la prochaine fois je...**

**Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Bella a eu un accident... Elle est entrée en collision sur sa moto avec un 4x4.**

Sur cette horrible phrase, il éclata en sanglots. A ce moment-là, une horrible douleur déchira mes entrailles et mon coeur, et j'avais la conviction que si Bella était morte, j'en mourrais. Je détournais la tête, et mon regard se posa sur son casque, posé sur la table dans le couloir. La douleur s'intensifia : elle ne l'avait pas mit...

nous quittâmes la maison en remarquant que la porsche d'Alice avait reçu plusieurs coups... Nous arrivâmes en trombe à l'hôpital, prenant bien soin de fermer les yeux quand nous sommes passés devant le lieu de l'accident. Nous eûmes la désagréable surprise de tomber sur l'indien et sa copine. Que foutaient-ils ici ?

**Jacob ? Nessie ? Que faîtes-vous ici ?** Demanda Emmett.

''Nessie'', en nous voyant, sembla hoqueter de peur. Elle avait le front éraflé et la lèvre fendue. Jacob avait un hématome sur le nez. On aurait dit qu'ils s'étaient pris le pare-brise d'une bagnole qui avait pilé. Et là je réalisais : c'étaient eux les conducteurs du 4x4. Charlie et Emmett semblèrent comprendre au même moment parce qu'Emmett se rua sur Jacob, et Charlie, sur Nessie. Nessie tenta de se débattre de sa poigne, mais Jacob, lui sembla amorphe. Son visage était rempli de peur et de culpabilité. Les infirmiers arrivèrent, et leur demandèrent de se calmer. Nessie pleurait en regardant Charlie. Jacob, le regard morne, expliqua ce qui s'était passé :

**Je suis sincèrement désolé Charlie. La vérité c'est que Ness avait annulé son week-end chez vous pour le passer à la Push avec moi. Quand c'est arrivé, je croyais que personne ne serait sur cette route à huit heures du matin, c'est pour ça que j'ai roulé à pleine vitesse. Je vous jure Charlie, je ferais n'importe quoi pour être à sa place, je l'adore et...**

**Tu l'adores ? _Tu l'adores ?_ Après les paroles qu'elle m'a dites et le coup qu'elle t'a mis ? Et puis prendre ses affaires et s'enfuir comme une voleuse ? Et je ne parle même pas des fois où elle rentrait à sept heures du matin, couverte de...**

**Nessie ta gueule !** La cassa un Jacob au bord de l'évanouissement tellement il était stressé.

Heureusement pour eux, la famille avait décroché parce qu'un médecin venait d'arriver. Il n' y avait que moi qui avait écouté. D'ailleurs, ces abrutis continuaient de s'engueuler :

**Non je ne me la fermerais pas ! Je sais que vous êtes amis depuis votre enfance, mais elle est allée trop loin, tu n'as pas à culpabiliser, ce n'était pas ta faute...**

**Pas ma faute ? Désolé mais ça va être un peu dure de se dire ça quand je vais devoir rincer mon pare-brise couvert de son sang. Et tu ne la connais pas si bien que ça en fin de compte : tu ignores tout ce qu'elle a fait, tout ce qu'elle a sacrifié pour moi, et moi en gratitude, je l'ai abandonnée pour sortir avec toi et je lui est rentrée dedans en 4x4 alors qu'elle était sur une moto...**

Sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa phrase. Il était à cran, je me dirigeais vers lui :

**Écoutez Jacob, le mieux pour vous deux, et pour nous aussi, c'est que vous vous éloigniez d'ici. Parce que si jamais Bella était... hum enfin, je n'ai pas envie que Charlie fasse une bêtise qui pourrait vous coûter cher.**

Jacob me regarda, ahuri, comme s'il venait tout juste de me remarquer :

**Professeur, mais que faîtes-vous ici ?**

**Je suis le frère de son beau-frère... Bref, là n'est pas la question, je vous conseille sérieusement de prendre vos affaires et de dégager le plancher.**

Nessie ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, elle se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie, quand à Jacob, il soupira en commençant à la suivre, mais je le retint :

**Si jamais Bella venait à disparaître, ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça petit con. Est-ce que j'ai été clair ?**

Il me regarda secoué, puis menaçant :

**Vous croyez réellement avoir une chance contre moi ? Tss vous ignorez ce dont je suis capable, méfiez-vous. Méfiez-vous aussi de Bella, elle n'est pas ce que l'on pourrait croire en la voyant. Je pourrais vous racontez des trucs sur elle qui feraient dresser vos cheveux mal-coiffés.**

Sur ce, il se cassa, droit et fier. Je me dirigeais, la peur au ventre vers le médecin...

_Bella pdv_

C'était au-delà de ce que je pouvais imaginer. Avec tout ce que j'avais fait pour eux, ils ne daignaient même pas me prévenir qu'Alice était marié, et Emmett fiancé ! Je venais une fois par mois, et pas une seule fois papa ou Emmett ne l'a mentionné. C'était fini, je n'avais plus de famille, j'allais changer de nom, j'allais me créer, je ne dépendrais plus de personne : ni de Jacob, ni de ma famille, ni des Volturi. Ni même d'Edward. Et dire que cette nuit et ce matin, j'avais cru qu'on allait aboutir à quelque chose ! Tu parles, il s'est bien foutu de ma gueule ! Et Emmett, qui se fait passer pour mon frère, et cette garce de Rosalie qui m'a regardé de haut dès le départ ! Et Alice qui doit être là à savourer sa victoire en mentant à Charlie, qui comme d'habitude, allait croire sa petite princesse ! Putain de bordel de merde !

De rage, je frappai plusieurs fois la voiture d'Alice en passant sur ma moto avec ma batte de baseball. Je remarquais que j'avais oublié mon casque mais avant que je puisse faire demi-tour, un énorme 4x4 arriva à toute allure en sens interdit droit sur moi. Instinctivement, je sautais hors de ma moto qui passa en dessous du 4x4 et m'écrasais contre le pare-brie, roulée en boule. La voiture pila, et je retombais à terre, à quelque centimètre des roues. Je sentis le sang coulé de mon arcade et de ma lèvre, et de ma tête, mais aussi d'une éraflure au niveau des côtes. Je priais pour n'avoir rien de cassé, mais je me sentais peu à peu perdre conscience, la douleur et une migraine atroce l'emportant. La dernière image sur ma rétine était le visage figé de Jacob. _Jacob ?..._

_**Fin du chapitre un peu sadique, mais Bella n'est pas sérieusement blessée, elle va s'en remettre très vite... En revanche, lors des radios, on va découvrir des choses intéressantes... Et Bella, pardonnera-t-elle sa famille ? Je vais poster la suite très rapidement, promis ! REVIEWS !**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Un grand merci pour vos reviews ^^**_

_Bella pdv_

Vous avez déjà entendu parler je suppose, des filles qui se réveillaient, fraîche comme la rosée du matin, ravissantes comme tout, la bouche en coeur ? Si oui, et que vous en faîtes partie, cassez-vous. Parce qu'honnêtement, vu comment je me sentais, je devais pas être terrible. Putain, mais c'est quoi tout ces foutus bip bip ? Merde, si on ne peut même plus être dans le coma tranquille !

**Mais enfin, je n'ai pas à me plier aux horaires ! Mon père est le shérif Swan, vous le savez ça, au moins ?**

Alice. Alors, moi qui n'étais pas très motivée pour me réveiller définitivement, alors là, j'étais plutôt motivée pour rester là où j'en étais. Malheureusement, je fus arrachée de mon sommeil de force. Des doigts fins se faufilèrent entre ma paupière inférieure et extérieure, et l'ouvrirent de force. Je hurlais de douleur tant la lumière était forte soudainement.

**Oh je t'en prie, arrête de faire ta chochotte, t'es bourrée d'anti-douleur !**

J'entendis l'infirmière arriver, affolée.

**Mais vous êtes complètement folle ma parole ! On ne doit pas forcer les gens qui se réveillent à peine du coma !**

**Oh ça va, elle a survécu à une bagnole, c'est pas un petit réveil forcé qui va la tuer.**

Je grinçais des dents ne gardant les yeux fermés. Bon sang... j'entendis des pas précipités, et je les rouvrais tout doucement. Putain j'ai un truc dans le nez...

**Bella, est-ce que tout va bien ?**

Je me retrouvais face à des yeux émeraudes écarquillés. Edward. Je grognais.

Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Tu pensais que j'allais partir en te sachant dans le coma ?

Je le regarde, étrangement touchée : hormis Alice-j'ai-les-doigts-crochus-et-j'en-profite-pour-les-planter-dans-les-yeux-de-ma-soeur-tout-juste-sorti-du-coma, personne n'était là pour mon réveil, ni Emmett, ni Charlie, ni... Jacob. Putain Jacob ! Merde, si je ne me trompe pas, c'est lui qui m'est rentré dedans, alors il devrait au moins avoir la décence d'être là, et patienter comme un bon toutou !

Où est le clebs ? Grognais-je, avant de réaliser qu'il ne voyait sûrement pas de qui je parlais.

Oh, Jacob est parti faire sa déposition au poste de police. Répondit-il quand même, comme s'il avait eu la même idée que moi.

Nous nous regardâmes, et je sentis dans l'air une espèce de tension sexuelle. Mais pas la basique, non, c'était plutôt à qui craquerait en premier, et serait soumis à l'autre. Sa préférence était la domination, sans aucun doute. Dommage pour lui, moi aussi, et je n'aimais pas perdre...

Malheureusement pour moi, Rosalie entra à ce moment-là, (je ne suis pas la seule à me demander ce qu'elle foutait là, rassurez-moi ?), et avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je grognais, lui faisant sentir que sa présence était loin d'être nécessaire. Elle se figeait, surprise par mon comportement, qui d'habitude si (faussement) sage et calme, agressif, limite bestial. Elle se reprit et me regarda méprisante, et d'un air ennuyé. Je réagis au quart de tour :

**Si tu t'emmerdes tellement, dégage ton cul siliconé de ma chambre, que je puisse respirer sans sentir ton parfum de pouffiasse à deux balles !**

Là, pour le coup, Rosalie, et Alice, qui était restée dans la pièce, étaient sur le cul, la bouche grande ouverte.

**Il me semble que Bella a demandé à ce que tu partes, et je pense que ça vaut pour toi aussi Alice. **Conclut Edward d'une voix ferme, qu'il utilisait pour remettre de l'ordre dans son cours et qui m'excitait tellem... hum, on va garder ça entre nous, voulez-vous...

Rosalie siffla, furieuse, en partant, et Alice couina, apeurée :

Mais... que... Bella... te prend ?

**Sors.** Lui ordonnais-je d'une voix glaciale, **et dit à **_**ton frère**_** et **_**ton père **_**que ce** **n'est pas la peine de venir, je ne veux pas les voir.**

Elle s'empresse de sortir, en trébuchant. La grâce d'une danseuse, mon cul ouai...

_**OOOuuupss ! Vraiment désolée, mais je suis obligée de couper le chapitre en deux j'ai déjà trop de retard... Pour la suite du chapitre, B. est rétablie, il s'est passé une semaine et demie et elle va se retrouver seule avec Edward... **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Deux semaines plus tard...**_

_Edward pdv_

Jamais je n'aurais cru que ce matelas pouvait grincer autant. Mes coups de rein en Bella devait y être pour quelque chose : je la sentais se resserrer lentement mais sûrement autour de moi, et je devais me faire violence pour me retenir...

Deux heures plus tôt...

Je venais de finir mon cours, et j'attendais Bella, comme toute la semaine précédente : elle avait passé une semaine chez elle, avec Angela, refusant la visite de sa famille ou de Renesmée et même de Jacob. Mon coeur s'était inexplicablement serré quand elle l'avait réclamé quand elle s'était réveillé, mais vu son comportement après, je crois qu'elle avait surtout envie de lui botter le cul... Elle arriva, me souriant. Nous sortîmes ensemble, au grand dam des filles, et grimaçâmes simultanément : il pleuvait comme vache qui pisse. Une fois rentrés dans la voiture, et je jetais un coup d'œil à Bella, ce que je, ou plutôt ma queue regretta : sa jupe était plaquée contre ses jambes, et son tee-shirt blanc était transparent. Elle me détaillait aussi, et la même tension qu'à l'hôpital s'installa. Elle posa sa main sur ma cuisse, m'indiquant ce qu'elle voulait. Je mettais le contact et conduis jusque chez moi en silence. Nous nous arrêtâmes, et elle se jeta sur ma bouche avidement. L'habitacle était rempli de nos gémissements et de notre respiration bruyante. Je plaquais une main sur ses fesses, et une sur son sein, au-dessus de son coeur, qui battait à la chamade. D'un commun accord, nous nous précipitâmes jusqu'à mon appartement, nous tripotant comme des adolescents en chaleur dans l'ascenseur. Une fois devant la porte, je sortis ma clé, et essayais de la rentrer dans la serrure, malgré Bella qui me léchais le cou et me caressait par-dessus mon pantalon. A ma plus grande surprise et grand plaisir, elle me susurra avec une voix rauque :

- J**'ai hâte que tu mettes **_**ta**_** clé dans **_**ma**_** serrure...**

Putain ! Avec un grondement sourd, je rentrais dans l'appartement, fermais la porte, et me précipitais dans ma chambre où je la balançais littéralement sur le lit. Elle se mit à rire devant mon empressement. Qui rira bien rira le dernier, ma chérie... J'enlevais ma chemise, et son rire s'éteignit. Alors que je retirais mon pantalon, j'entendis des gémissements, et relevais la tête, et vis le spectacle le plus érotique de toute ma vie : Bella se caressait le sein droit, en me contemplant, et je remarquais que sa main gauche était sous sa jupe, dans sa culotte. Quand mon cerveau comprit ce qu'elle faisait, il a buggé. Quand tout s'est débloqué, j'étais sur elle, son bras droit au-dessus de sa tête, et les doigts de sa main gauche étaient dans ma bouche, savourant son jus. Un goût de paradis. Je me concentre sur elle, et elle me retourna comme un crêpe, me chevauchant. J'avais bien compris qu'elle n'appréciait pas être dominée, et ça promettait d'être violent, mais tant mieux, je m'emmerdais quand c'était doux. Sans attendre, j'ouvris un tiroir, pris un préservatif, l'enfilais, et j'essayais de la remettre sous moi, sans succès. Elle grogna, esquivant :

**- Vous pouvez aller vous faire mettre, toi et ta position du missionnaire !**

**- Non chérie, c'est moi qui te met ! **Dis je en levant brutalement les hanches, et la pénétrant une seconde avant de retomber et de ressortir d'elle, si serrée.

Elle geignit et je me levais, la plaquant contre le mur. A défaut d'être supérieur, autant être à égalité... Je la pénétrais, encore et encore, inlassablement, avant de retourner un bon coup, sous ses cris de plus en plus forts. Ma voisine va m'en vouloir... J'allais titiller son bouton de plaisir au rythme de mes coups de butoirs, et elle vint, ses parois serrant mon sexe de façon si forte, que je faillis venir mais je tins bon, sortant d'elle malgré ses protestations, la retournais, la plaquais sur le ventre sur mon lit grinçant, les genoux à terre, et je la pénétrais en levrette, sous ses cris, de plaisir cette fois. Mon plaisir avait toujours été décuplé dans cette position, mais avec cette fille, c'était... houa. Pas d'autre mots, désolé. Jamais je n'aurais cru que ce matelas pouvait grincer autant. Mes coups de rein en Bella devait y être pour quelque chose : je la sentais se resserrer lentement mais sûrement autour de moi, et je devais me faire violence pour me retenir. Quand elle eut son deuxième orgasme, je me relâchais, et forçais, accélérant jusqu'à mon point culminant, et je vins longuement dans le préservatif. Six semaines d'abstinence depuis Tanya devait y être pour quelque chose. Je me retirais de Bella, et allais jeter le préservatif dans la poubelle de la salle de bain. Quand je re vins, Bella avait retirer sa jupe et son tee-shirt, et était allongée sur mon lit, les jambes levées et écartées. Je redevins immédiatement dure :

**- Qu'est-ce que-que tu fais ? **Bégayais-je lamentablement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, avec une expression de défi :

**Je t'attend pour le deuxième round. A moins que tu ne sois déjà fatigué ?**

Moi ? Fatigué ? D'elle ? Jamais. Je grognais, l'amenant d'un coup jusqu'au bord du lit et la pénétrant immédiatement. Elle gémit, alors que moi je criais de plaisir, tellement c'était bon. Je réalisais la bêtise :

**- Attends Bella, j'ai oublié le préservatif !**

**- Je prends la pilule, et à l'hôpital, j'ai fait un dépistage, j'ai rien.**

**- Ben moi, c'est la première fois que je fais ça sans préservatif...**

Elle me regarda surprise, et murmura en souriant:

**- Je suis heureuse d'être une de tes premières fois.**

Je lui souris, et me mis à bouger lentement. Si lentement, que blasée, elle me retourna et me chevaucha sauvagement. Moi en elle, sans barrière, était la chose la plus fabuleuse qui soit. Je vins puissamment en elle, la remplissant. Elle eut une expression de pure bonheur. Je restai en elle, bien que au repos, mais le contact de ses seins contre mon torse me fit redevenir dur. Elle sourit et remit à se mouvoir. Nous fîmes l'amour encore trois quatre fois, avant de nous endormir, épuisés...

_**Pitié pas de tomates, je sais c'est vraiment naze. Mais une ou deux reviews ne serait pas trop mal, je déprime face à cet échec.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Pardon pour le retard, mais j'avais les examens de fin d'année et un peu avant un voyage alors...**_

_Bella pdv_

BordelBordelBordelBordel. Bordel.

C'était ce mot qui tournait en rond dans ma tête, depuis que je m'étais réveillée, nue, dans une chambre qui n'était pas la mienne, dans les bras d'Edward.

Non pas que c'est la première fois que ça arrive, non le problème, c'était qu'en général, je me tirais pendant le sommeil du mec.

Hors là, je me suis surprise à le contempler dans son sommeil attendant son réveil. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule explication : je tombais amoureuse. Bordel !

Je m'étais jurée de ne pas l'être au moment où j'allais faire des radios...

Flashback

**- Bonjour, on m'a envoyé pour vous amener faire vos radios.**

C'était l'infirmière qui avait assisté à ma sortie du coma, forcée par Alice.

**- Bonjour.**

Elle m'emmena et nous fîmes les radios. Je patientais, et le médecin arriva, ahuri :

**- Euh, excusez-moi, mais pourrais-je savoir comment vous êtes vous fait toutes ces fêlures et autres ?**

**- Oh, je suis très maladroite ! **

J'étais tellement habituée à mentir, qu'il ne douta pas une seule seconde de mes propos.

En revanche, moi, en regardant toutes mes blessures de combats, qui n'étaient rien comparé à ce que j'ai infligé à mes adversaires, je me fis une promesse :

Je ne pouvais pas embarquer quelqu'un là-dedans, comme l'a fait Leah avec Jacob, surtout Edward, que je commençais à un petit peu trop apprécier...

Fin du Flashback

Plongée dans mes sermons sur mon comportement irresponsable MAIS dans le lit d'Edward, mon portable sonna : M. Banner.

Pour éviter les soupçons de mes proches à propos de mon compte en banque,

j'étais en quelque sorte l'assistante de mon prof de psychologie, Banner, pour une somme dérisoire, mais au moins j'avais une excuse. Je décrochais et dis à voix basse :

**- Que se passe-t-il ?**

**- Oh Swan, c'est la panique ! J'ai un examen de psychologie à faire passer aux troisième année retardé, **

**et au même moment il faut que je donne un dossier au FBI section psychologie, il faut que alliez donner le dossier, tout de suite ! Je vous attend devant la salle F !**

**- Bien.**

Je raccrochais, n'aimant pas les conversations longues au téléphone. Je commençais à me rhabiller en silence, puis écrivit un mot à Edward, plutôt sec, voulant respecter ma promesse :

_**Désolée, truc urgent à faire,**_

_**ne prend pas ce qu'on a fait cette nuit **_

_**pour du sérieux,**_

_**on en avait envie et on était ensemble**_

_**à ce moment là, point barre.**_

_**On se voit en cours.**_

_**B.**_

Je partis sans me retourner, et pris le métro à la station en bas de chez lui. J'arrivais après cinq minutes de trajet en face de l'université, et me dirigeais jusqu'à la salle F.

M. Banner arriva et me passa le dossier. Je demandais :

**Il faut que je le dépose à l'accueil ?**

**Non, cinquième étage pôle n°3. Ce sont des pros, ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de confier des dossiers confidentiels à l'accueil. **

**Ils sont capables de reconnaître un criminel rien qu'à sa démarche, ses comportements, ses tics et tout un tas de choses !**

A ces mots, mon estomac se tordit : il faudra être calme. Très calme.

Je remerciais M. Banner, un peu étonnée : M. Banner était comme moi, il n'aimait pas parler. J'avais comme l'impression qu'il me prévenait...

Absurde, absolument absurde, je vire parano !

_Banner pdv_

Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher, ce fut plus fort que moi : je lui racontais les aptitudes de ce service du FBI.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais : qu'il la coince, et la remette sur le droit chemin, au risque de la mettre en grand danger,

ou bien qu'elle ne se fasse jamais coffrer, restant dans tout ça, au risque de se faire liquider par un gang ennemi, ou bien par ses propres supérieurs, étant une menace.

Car oui, c'est ce qu'elle était, une menace : elle avait tout. L'intelligence, la force, un physique à qui on confierait le bon dieu sans confession et une détermination à toute épreuve.

Elle n'était pas comme tout ces tas de muscles sans la moindre cervelle.

Je l'ai observé pendant ces derniers mois, en fait, je crois que je l'ai engagé pour ça :

dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai senti un grand désespoir, le même désespoir que l'on trouve chez les personnes atteintes du cancer, ou du sida.

J'ai vérifié son dossier : elle était en parfaite santé. Et puis j'ai fini par comprendre :

répondant au téléphone, comme si mes vulgaires courses étaient des missions secrètes, ne s'embarrassant pas de formules de politesse, allant vite, comme si elle n'avait pas confiance au téléphone.

Quand j'eus compris, je rentrais chez moi, et m'enfermais dans mon bureau avec une bouteille de whisky. Comment une jeune fille aussi... Exceptionnelle ! Oui ! Exceptionnelle était le mot !

C'est ce qu'elle était. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'elle gâche tout pour se lancer dans de telles horreurs ?

La réponse me vint un jour, début janvier, où alors qu'elle m'accompagnait pour un déjeuner d'affaire entre professeur, elle s'arrêta face à deux femmes, aussi surprises qu'elle.

Malgré le peu de ressemblance, je vis que l'une d'elle était sa mère, et l'autre devait sûrement être sa soeur. Bella demanda :

**Renée ? Alice ? Que faîtes-vous à Seattle ?**

**Pour les fêtes de fin d'année, pardi !**

Le fait que Bella appelle sa mère ''Renée'' au lieu de ''maman'', était pour le moins étrange, mais ce qui m'étonnait le plus était le fait qu'elle n'avait pas passé les fêtes avec sa famille. Bella, rougit (pas bon signe) :

**Alice, tu m'avais dit que Charlie serait avec Billy, Emmett avec un pote, et que vous ne viendriez pas !**

La mère eut au moins la décence de paraître surprise

**Oh oui mais tu sais, on a changé d'avis**, répondit ladite Alice en regardant ses ongles avec intérêt, **Phil allait dans sa famille, alors on est allé à Forks, et on y était tous **_**en famille**_**.**

Bella ne répondit rien, et se contenta de sourire de façon mécanique. Elles partirent vite, se disant vaguement au revoir, et Bella se détourna, et là, je vis son regard : haine.

De la haine à l'état pure : rancœur, amertume, aigreur, jalousie, mépris, blessure. C'était tellement fort que je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle se rende compte de ses sentiments.

Je compris que son problème était sa famille.

Et qu'elle s'était condamnée, pensant être un fardeau. Ce soir là, malgré la présence de ma femme, je pris ma vieille amie : ma bouteille de whisky.

_Épouse de M. Banner _

Je me souviens qu'un soir, Henry rentra, l'air bouleversé. Sans un mot, il se servit un verre de whisky, et un deuxième, et un troisième. Alarmée, je mis ma main sur sa joue et lui demandai :

Que se passe-t-il Henry ?

Tu te souviens de mon assistante, Bella ? J'ai compris aujourd'hui qu'elle était condamnée.

Je mis ma main sur ma bouche, horrifiée. Bella Swan, si belle, si fûtée et amusante.

Qu'a-t-elle ? Cette saleté de sida ? Un cancer ? Oh mon dieu, elle est en phase terminale, c'est ça ?

Rien de tout cela, elle est en parfaite santé.

Mais alors, pourq...

Je suis désolé je ne peux pas te le dire.

Je n'insistais pas. La soirée fut tendue, et quand je me couchais, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à ma propre fille. Elle allait bien, me répétais-je, paniquée.

Mon corps se mit à trembler et Henry me serra contre lui, mais lui aussi tremblait...

Les mois passèrent et nous n'en reparlâmes pas. Je me disais souvent : ''Bella est toujours vivante...'' et à chaque fois une petite voix concluait : ''...pour l'instant.''


	9. Chapter 9

_Bella pdv_

Inspiration. Expiration. Inspiration. Expiration. On se détend. On paraît à l'aise, sans être détendu, personne n'est détendu quand on rentre dans les bureaux du FBI.

Je sortais de l'ascenseur, et me dirigeais vers le pôle n°3...

_Jasper pdv_

Paperasses, paperasses, paperasses... Si seulement je pouvais rejoindre mon Alice adorée et passer la journée au lit avec elle.

Mais non, elle faisait la grève du sexe, et ce pour une raison ridicule : elle voulait que Bella lui présente ses excuses, pour lorsqu'elle les a virés sans cérémonie de sa chambre d'hôpital.

Et Emmett et moi, comme des cons, on s'est bêtement mis à se marrer devant leur air outré.

Du coup, tant que Bella ne s'est pas excusée, pas de sexe, ce qui, pour le coup, nous a fait nettement moins marré.

Voilà pourquoi, j'étais encore plus las de travailler sur le dossier... Ouistiti.

N'ayant aucune idée du nom de l'organisation, ou des dirigeants, j'avais donné le soin de nommer ce dossier à Tanya,

qui pour se venger de mon frère Edward, qui ce jour-là ne l'avait pas appelé, avait nommé le dossier ''Ouistiti''.

Nom que je ne peux pas changer. Donc à chaque réunion, mes supérieurs pouffent de rire pendant dix minutes. Vie De Merde.

Et ce dossier n'avait quasiment pas avancé depuis deux ans :

apparemment, quelqu'un qui avait intégré l'organisation avait modifié tout le système, système qui désormais se montrait infaillible.

Les personnes qui se faisaient choper, mourraient inévitablement. Horripilant, mais brillant.

Je soupirais, une fois de plus, et levais ma grande carcasse du fauteuil pour aller me chercher un café.

Quand je passais dans le couloir, tous mes sens furent mis en alerte. Une femme. A l'air suspect.

En la regardant, on n'aurait pas pu trouver attitude plus normale.

C'est précisément le problème :

n'importe quelle personne ne travaillant pas dans ce bureau, aurait été mal à l'aise au milieu de tous ces flics, même s'il n'a rien fait, ou aurait manifesté un minimum de curiosité.

Ou alors si c'était un coursier, il marcherait vite, pressé, afin de ne pas arriver en retard.

Les familles n'ont pas le droit de venir, alors oui c'était suspect :

cette femme marchait d'un pas nonchalant, et regardait autour d'elle par simple réflexe.

Un homme la percuta avec force, et elle fit un tour sur elle-même, et je m'aperçus qu'il s'agissait de... Bella.

Je m'étais tapée un délire paranoïaque, alors qu'elle ne voulait que venir me voir ! Soulagée, je lui faisais quasiment la bise. Elle dit tranquillement :

**Ah tiens... Jason, c'est ça ? J'avais oublié que tu travaillais là...**

**C'est Jasper**

Aussitôt mes soupçons revinrent : si ce n'était pas pour moi, alors pour qui était-elle là. Je lui posais la question poliment. Elle me répondit en agitant mollement un dossier bleu :

**Le Professeur Banner m' a prié de vous apporter de sa part le dossier qu'il devait étudier pour vous.**

**Ah, il a été plus rapide que je ne le pensais. Donc tu travailles pour lui ?**

**Oh oui je lui rends des petits services contre un peu d'argent, ce qui n'est pas de trop pour payer mon loyer.**

**Je suis étonné, je pensais que ce que te donnait Charlie et Renée suffirait !**

Elle me regarda, un peu étonnée :

**Dès mes 16 ans je me suis débrouillée toute seule : Charlie et Renée n'ont payé les études que d'Emmett et d'Alice.**

Cette fois, c'est moi qui étais sur le cul : Alice m'avait toujours dit que ses parents se saignaient aux quatre veines pour Bella.

Et puis, c'est quoi cette manie que Bella a d'appeler ses parents Charlie et Renée ?

En général, ça signifie que l'individu ne reconnaît pas ses géniteurs, parents en l'occurrence.

C'est comme si, aux yeux de l'individu, il s'était créé lui-même, ce qui est en général démontré par un changement de nom, et de physique.

Peu après avoir salué Bella, je décidais de faire des recherches sur elle :

dossier d'étudiant exemplaire, ainsi que toute sa scolarité, en revanche,

compte bancaire un peu trop fourni pour quelqu'un qui ne faisait que de l'assistance à un prof universitaire comme petit boulot.

Je consultais ensuite son dossier médicale, et là, énorme surprise :

lors d'une radio, on pouvait apercevoir l'ensemble de son squelette osseux, os qui étaient d'ailleurs dans un état déplorable.

Il y avait aussi une petite capsule au niveau de son petit doigt. Étrange...

Fouiller son dossier m'avait pris la journée, aussi lorsque je rentrais à l'appartement où je vivais avec Alice, j'avais encore Bella dans la tête.

Alice se précipita et m'embrassa amoureusement, même si j'avais la tête ailleurs, ce qu'elle sentit :

**Chéri ? A quoi tu penses ?**

**A ta soeur, **répondis-je sans réfléchir.

Aussitôt, elle dénoua ses bras et son sourire disparut. Incroyable la réaction qu'elle pouvait avoir dès qu'on la mentionnait.

**Ah oui ? Et pourquoi penses-tu tellement à Isabella ?**

**Elle est passée au bureau ce matin déposer un dossier de la part de son prof de psychologie.**

Elle se détendit immédiatement et retourna dans la cuisine, et là, un détail me frappa :

**Au fait Lili, tu m'avais dit que tes parents lui payaient absolument tout ?**

**C'est le cas, pourquoi cette question ?**

**Parce que si elle assiste M. Banner, c'est pour payer son appart et ses études, et elle m'a dit qu'elle était autonome depuis ses 16 ans.**

**Oh, elle a toujours menti, tu sais, je pense qu'elle a une très grande fierté, très mal placée.**

En me disant ça, Alice tapota du bout des ongles le comptoir, ce qu'elle faisait toujours lorsqu'elle me mentait. J'étais plutôt calme de nature, mais je n'avais jamais supporté qu'on me mente :

**C'est quoi ton problème Alice ? Je sais très bien que tu n'arrêtes pas de me raconter des salades à propos de ta soeur ! ****POURQUOI ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines à la mettre de coté ?**

**Parce qu'elle n'a jamais eu besoin de nous ! **Hurla Alice au bout des larmes. **Jamais ! Dès le départ ! ****Elle ne nous parlait jamais, ne nous laissait jamais nous amuser à la conseiller, ou à la**

**relooker ! Ni moi, ni maman ! ****Elle ne voulait jamais regarder les matchs à la télé avec papa, et ne venait jamais soutenir Emmett à ses matchs ! Jamais ! Rien du tout !****Elle passait son temps à**

**la Push, à faire des trucs nases, et minables, avec cet abruti de Jacob, et cette cruche de Renesmée !****Et est-ce que tu as déjà pu concevoir le fait qu'elle était différente de vous ? Que ni le **

**sport, ni la mode ne l'intéressait ? Non !**** Alors tu sais quoi ? Toi tu fais la grève du sexe tant qu'elle ne s'est pas excusée, et bien moi je fais la grève du couple, tant que TU ne t'es pas **

**excusée : ****auprès de moi pour tout tes mensonges, auprès de ta famille pour toutes les manipulations que t'as pu faire, et surtout auprès de Bella, pour lui avoir pourri la vie, et pour t'être**

**comportée**** comme une gamine pourrie gâtée, fâchée parce qu'elle ne t'as pas cédée ! **

**Il en est hors de question ! **Cracha-t-elle.

J'inspirais profondément, et prenais ma décision.

**Très bien,** dis-je calmement, **comme tu voudras.**

Elle sourit, croyant avoir gagné, et me tourna le dos, cuisinant, et moi je me dirigeais silencieusement vers l'armoire de notre chambre, et prenais mes affaires que je mettais dans une valise.

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers la porte d'entrée, quand Alice sortit de la cuisine.

**Chéri, le repas est presque... Jasper qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**J'ai décidé de faire un break, je vais aller vivre chez mon frère.**

**Mais, **s'étrangla-t-elle,** tu ne vas pas me quitter pour... pour... _elle _!**

**Non, je ne te quitte pas pour Bella, je te quitte parce que je ne reconnais pas la femme que j'aime, que j'ai épousé, et avec qui je veux passer le reste de ma vie. Quand cette femme,**

** énergique, insouciante, et aimante sera de retour, qu'on m'en informe.**

Et je sortis, fermant la porte sur le visage défait d'Alice.

_Edward pdv_

Il y a des jours avec, comme hier, et il y a des jours comme aujourd'hui, ou c'est vraiment SANS.

Pour commencer, je me réveillais avec une érection d'enfer dont j'aurais bien aimé faire profiter Swan, qui... n'était pas là.

Ensuite, je suis tombé sur la lettre qu'elle avait laissé, lettre de lendemain la plus glaciale sans doute de toute l'histoire des lettres de lendemain.

Et je dis ça car je suis un pro en ce qui s'agit de sauter une nana, et de me tirer le lendemain en laissant un mot l'envoyant royalement chier.

Ensuite je me suis rendu compte que si je me bougeais pas le cul, j'allais être vraiment en retard, ce qui ne me laissait pas le temps de me soulager.

Puis, pendant que je me garais je vis Bella arriver sur sa moto, qui apparemment venait d'être réparée, ce qui signifiait que je pourrais pas la raccompagner, et lui demander par la même occasion des

explications sur son comportement.

Puis j'ai passé le cours avec cette cruche de Jessica, qui me souriait en entortillant son chewing-gum autour de son doigt, embarquant dedans ses cheveux, et continuant de mâchouiller le reste du

chewing-gum. Fuck. Bella, elle, s'était tirée ultra vite dès la sonnerie.

Ensuite, dans la soirée, mon frangin, Jasper, s'est pointé, une valise à la main, me déclarant qu'il avait momentanément quitté Alice.

Juste après, Emmett entra, avec, lui aussi, une valise à la main. Je ne cacherais pas qu'on a eu l'air un peu con, moi avec ma boîte de raviolis, et les deux autres avec leurs valises.

Avant d'avoir pu leur demandé le comment du pourquoi, Rose arriva, claquant la porte avec violence contre le mur, rouge de colère, et je dois avouer que j'ai très légèrement... flippé.

Ma soeur, que j'avais toujours trouvé plus que belle, n'avait plus rien de séduisant, croyez-moi.

**EMMETT ! Comment oses-tu ? Tu me largues tout ça parce que j'ai osé dire la vérité ?**

**La vérité ? La vérité est que ma soeur, parce que oui quoi que vous disiez vous deux, **dit-il en désignant Rosalie et Alice, qui s'était étonnamment silencieusement glissée dans la pièce, **c'est MA**

** soeur, n'est pas une salope **(_pdv Edward : oui enfin vu la façon dont on a baisé comme des bêtes et qu'elle m'a laissé, on a des doutes... Oh putain j'ai couché avec la soeur d'Emmett !_), **n'est pas autiste,**

** n'a pas des goûts de chiottes, n'est pas lesbienne** (_pdv Edward : oh ça non..._) **et n'est pas OBESE !**

**Non, elle a juste les formes là où il faut et une superbe chute de reins**, lâchais-je sous le coup de l'indignation.

**EXACTEMENT**, beugla Emmett, **et... Attends... Que... Tu... QUOI ? T'as couché avec ma soeur ? Fais ta prière Cullen !**

Maman !


	10. Chapter 10

_Edward pdv_

Je vis Emmett charger comme un taureau contre le drapeau rouge, drapeau rouge qui est, à l'évidence, moi.

Je décidais de prendre le taureau par les cornes, (sans jeu de mots) et envoyais de toutes mes forces mon poing dans sa tronche.

Les filles hurlèrent, Jasper plaqua sa main sur ses yeux, et Emmett... se marra.

**- Putain Edward, les profs de littérature ne sont pas censés savoir se battre !**

Je ne répondis rien, fou de douleur. Je crois que les filles ont supplié les garçons de revenir, mais apparemment, ils ont refusé.

Je pris ma chambre ( faut pas déconner ), Emmett celle où Rosalie vivait, et Jasper son ancienne.

Le lendemain, je fus réveillé par un tambourinement incessant, et quand j'allais ouvrir, gueulant que le chieur de service devait avoir une foutrement bonne raison de venir me réveiller à... 11 h. Oups.

Alice se tenait là, le nez en sang.

**- Putain Alice, mais qui t'as fait ça ?**

**- C'est Isabella**, hurla-t-elle, **folle de rage.**

_Bella pdv_

Je me réveillais tranquillement, n'étant pas pressée, étant en week-end.

Hier, j'avais volontairement foiré mes chances avec Edward, et au lieu d'être soulagée comme je l'étais les autres fois, je n'avais qu'une envie :

c'était d'aller le supplier de me reprendre. Et ça ça me gavait. Je poussais un soupire rauque par la cigarette, et me levais, à poil, et sortais de ma chambre, me chercher une bière et une cigarette.

C'est vrai quoi, maintenant je vis seule, je peux me balader à poil si je veux, et si je veux une bière comme petit-déjeuner, et ben je prend une bière pour le petit déjeuner !

Ce que j'avais pas prévue en fermant la porte de mon frigo, c'était qu'il y ait du monde dans le salon.

**- Putain Alice vire ton cul de bourgeoise de chez moi !**

**- Je fais ce que je veux, et puis, c'est quoi ces cheveux ? C'est aussi touffu qu'un sapin.**

J'attrapais la première chose à ma portée, c'est à dire un tablier de cuisine, la chopais par le bras et m'apprêtais à lui claquer la porte dans la gueule,

quand elle retira son bras d'un coup sec et alla s'asseoir dans le salon. Je pinçais l'arrête de mon nez et inspirais profondément.

**- Dis-moi ce que tu veux rapidement, histoire que je retrouve ma sérénité et ma paix intérieure.**

**- Je veux que tu arrêtes ta relation avec Edward et Jasper.**

Je recrachais la gorgée de bière que je venais d'avaler.

**- C'est quoi ces conneries ? Avec Jasper ? J'ai vu ce type genre cinq fois dans ma vie !**

**- Apparemment, c'est suffisant pour qu'il me quitte**, rétorqua-t-elle hargneusement.** Encore une fois, ton existence me pourrit la vie.**

_Mon_ existence ? Pourrir _sa_ vie ? C'est plutôt la sienne qui pourrit la mienne.

Mais elle n'avait pas fini :

**- D'ailleurs, ton existence n'a jamais été voulue par qui que ce soit, maman et papa ne voulait pas te garder, ils hésitaient entre l'avortement ou l'adoption, et puis, finalement, ça ne s'est**

**jamais fait. Tu étais tellement insupportable enfant, que, à bout de nerfs, maman s'est enfuis, m'emmenant avec elle par égard pour Charlie qui se retrouvait déjà avec deux mômes sur les**

**bras, et il a dû trimer pour toi, espèce de... Aaaaaarrrghhh ! Mon nez ! Tu m'as pété le nez salope !**

J'avais tout bonnement pété un câble. Sans le savoir, elle avait précisément appuyé là où ça me rongeait dans mon coeur, et ses paroles l'avaient écorché à vif.

Je lui avait mis mon poing dans la gueule, mais c'était pas suffisant : je voulais plus, beaucoup plus.

Le monstre en moi se réveillait et par égard pour nos liens de sang je lui hurlais, me cramponnant au comptoir de ma cuisine :

**- Casse-toi ! Casse-toi si tu ne veux pas que je te tue !**

Elle dût voir à mon air que je ne rigolais pas, car, la main sur son nez en sang, elle sortit en me disant :

**- Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer !**

**- C'est déjà le cas avec une famille comme la mienne !** Répliquais-je en claquant la porte.

Et je rouvrais la porte et lui hurlais :

**- Et je ne COUCHE pas avec ton mari !**

Et je reclaquais la porte violemment, sur le visage haineux d'Alice, et ceux stupéfaits de Jacob, Renesmée, et la petite vieille du cinquième,

qui rendait probablement visite à Angela, qui était sa petite nièce, un truc dans le genre.

Rageuse, je m'allumais une clope, et enfilais des fringues. Seulement, une heures après, tout le monde débarqua :

Alice et Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett, Edward, Jacob, Renesmée, Charlie, Renée et Phil.

Je soupirais de façon magistrale, et m'asseyais face à eux tous, notant au passage que Emmett avait un œil au beurre noir, et qu'une des mains d'Edward était sérieusement abîmée.

Je lâchais un :

**- Quoi ?**

**- Isabella**, commença Renée,** tu...**

**- Bella**, l'interrompis-je, **j'ai toujours dit que je détestais Isabella,** rajoutais-je, devant son air surprit.

(_pdv Jasper : c'est bien ce que je pensais, elle tient à avoir son propre nom, pour avoir son indépendance_)

**- Certes, mais ce n'est pas important. L'important est que tu n'as pas à frapper ta soeur.**

**- Qui ?**

**- Ta soeur**, répéta ma mère d'un air agacé, **ta soeur, Alice !**

**- Ah oui c'est vrai... ça... **Reniflais-je, méprisante.

**- Elle m'a menacée**, pleurnicha Alice.

**- Nan, sérieux, t'as quel âge ?** S'agaça Rosalie.

**- Un âge que tu n'as plus, au vue de ta cellulite,** lui rétorquais-je, **et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, vous tous ? Hormis le fait que j'ai frappé Alice, qui l'a bien cherché.**

**- Elle est juste venue t'inviter à prendre un café,** répliqua Edward.

**- Dans ce cas, elle a une manière très particulière de le faire. Nan c'est vrai, se glisser chez moi en bousillant ma serrure avec ses barrettes merdiques, et ensuite me dire d'arrêter ma relation**

**avec Jasper qui n'est, sans vouloir te vexer Jasper, absolument pas mon genre !**

Un long silence suivit ma tirade, et Jasper se tourna lentement vers Alice, qui avait la décence de paraître gênée :

**- Je crois que tu ne nous as pas précisé ça Alice.**

Renée soupira théâtralement, la main posée sur le coeur :

**- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'on va faire de toi, Bella, si tu n'es pas capable de te contrôler pour une minuscule infraction, et une ridicule méprise de la situation de la part de ta grande soeur**

**adorée.**

_grande soeur adorée... pas capable de te contrôler... minuscule infraction... ridicule méprise... _si seulement elle s'était contentée de faire ça.

**- Je te demande pardon ?** Demanda Renée, incrédule.

J'ai parlé à voix haute. Merde.

**- Je lui ai dit la vérité maman**, déclara Alice d'un air solennel.

**- Quelle vérité, trésor ? **demanda Charlie, perdu.

En revanche, je notais que Renée avait soudain franchement l'air paniqué.

**- La raison pour laquelle maman est partie vivre à Phénix**, expliqua Alice comme si c'était une évidence.

Je ne voulais aucunement avoir cette discussion, ce que je voulais c'est qu'il dégage de chez moi.

C'est pourquoi j'écrasais mon reste de cigarette, me levais, ouvrais la porte, et d'un grand geste la leur indiquai :

**- Bon ça suffit, allez zou ! Tout le monde descend, j'aime pas que les discussions durent trop longtemps !**

Renée, sûrement estomaquée par mon manque d'éducation, avait l'air choquée, mais Charlie prit les devant :

**- Isabella, ferme cette porte, je suis curieux de savoir ce que ta mère a pu raconter à Alice pour te mettre dans cet état,** dit-il fermement en montrant le nez couvert de gaze d'Alice.

**- C'est Bella**, sifflais-je entre mes dents, **et puisque personne ne veut dégager, ****c'est moi qui dégage, **terminais-je en enfilant mon perfecto en cuir.

**- Non... Isabella... Bella... Mon ange...**

**- Je ne suis pas ton ange,** interrompis-je sèchement Renée, qui paraissait au bord des larmes. **Mais soit**, continuais-je avec un sourire dénué de joie,** je reste.**

J'avais toujours eu horreur qu'on me compare à un ange. Toujours. Même quand j'étais petite : j'avais l'impression de tromper mon monde, comme si j'étais le mal absolu, incarné dans le corps d'une petite fille banale et sage.

**- Bi-Bien, alors voilà, tout d'abord, avant de m'expliquer, je voudrais d'abord te présenter mes excuses, Bella, ça va être dur à entendre...**

_**Et suspeeeennnnceeee, oui je sais vous me détestez, mais je posterais la suite dans pas longtemsp, et si vous voulez, reviews = teaser.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Je vous préviens, c'est un chapitre assez dur, dans le sens psychologique._**

_Bella pdv_

**- Dur à entendre ?** Répétais-je, incrédule, **nan mais vous me prenez pour qui ? Vous croyez que je ne me suis jamais doutée que vous ne vouliez pas de moi ? Franchement, l'hésitation entre**

**l'adoption et l'avortement, je m'en doutais !**

Pour souligner mes dires, je roulais des yeux, et cru apercevoir sur mon ventre une lumière rouge, mais elle disparut quand Charlie se dirigea vers Renée. Une illusion d'optique sûrement, mais on

n'était jamais sû de rien.

**- Dans ce cas, si tu étais si blasée, pourquoi as-tu frappée Alice ?** demanda Jasper, ses yeux bleus perçants droits dans les miens.

Je détournais les yeux, trop mal à l'aise. Je ne les baissais pas, mais les détournais, ce type me mettait mal à l'aise, on avait l'impression qu'il analysait chacun de nos gestes. Chiant.

**- J'ai fait ça pour la faire sortir de chez moi. Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai pas apprécié comment elle s'est infiltrée dans mon appartement. Et puis j'aime pas les...**

**- COMMENT AS-TU PU LUI FAIRE CA RENEE ? **Hurla Charlie, écarlate de fureur.

J'avais bien remarqué que pendant mon échange avec Jasper, Charlie, Phil et Renée s'étaient glissés dans un coin du salon, et discutaient à voix basse.

Au hurlement de Charlie, tout le monde se figea, Renée se recroquevilla dans sa chaise, et Phil la regardait d'un air ''je t'avais prévenue''.

Renée marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible, et se tut (pour une fois). Charlie revint à une couleur normale, mais quand il me vit, il devint blême.

Il souffla un bon coup, et expliqua d'une voix qui contenait de la colère :

**- Contrairement à l'explication fausse et lâche de ta mère, Bella était plus que désirée. En fait, Bella est la plus désirée de vous trois. Je suis désolé mais c'est vrai,** ajouta-t-il devant l'air

scandalisé d'Alice et d'Emmett. **Renée voulait absolument un troisième enfant avant que ce soit... hum... trop tard, mais moi je n'y tenais pas trop. L'idée me séduisait énormément, parce que**

**dans ma logique, Emmett me ressemblait, Alice ressemblait à Renée, alors un troisième devait être un mélange de nous deux, mais j'avais peur qu'avec nos moyens financiers ce soient juste,**

**alors on a abandonné l'idée. Mais très vite, notre couple a été mis à rude épreuve. Alors pour le sauver, j'acceptais de très bon gré de tenter l'expérience pour un petit troisième. On a été**

**tellement ému quand on t'a vu lors de l'échographie, Bella, **me dit-il, les larmes aux yeux. **Et quand tu es née, j'ai cru que je ne survivrais pas à l'émotion. Renée était heureuse aussi. Notre**

**famille était si fondée, pendant les années suivantes : tu faisais tes nuits dès le départ, tu étais sage, curieuse, intelligente, et magnifique. Un ange. Je me souviendrais toujours de toi, dans ta**

**poussette, levant la tête, me dévisageant de tes grands yeux chocolats... **

Il s'interrompit, la gorge se serrant sous le coup de l'émotion. Il secoua la tête et s'assit, brusquement abattu.

Mais il continua.

**- Tu n'étais pas telle qu'on imaginait un troisième enfant. Tu ne nous ressemblais pas, tu étais... Toi. Simplement toi. Et ça ne convenait pas à ta mère. Alors, notre couple a dégringolé de**

**nouveau, ta mère se plaignant de toi, moi disant que tu avais le droit d'être différente. Au final, ta mère s'est enfuis avec Alice sous le bras.**

Il y eut un long silence, tous assimilant ce que Charlie venait de dire.

Alice donnait l'impression qu'elle ne rigolerait plus jamais de sa vie : elle se tourna vers sa mère, pâle comme la mort, et murmura :

**- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit la vérité maman ? Pourquoi as-tu reporté la faute sur Bella ?**

Je notais que c'était la première fois qu'elle prenait la peine de m'appeler Bella, sans intonations de mépris.

Renée sanglotait :

**- Je... Je lui en voulait tellement... J'ai finit par me... persuader moi... moi-même, que c'était sa... sa faute !**

Elle me pointait du doigt en disant cela. Aussitôt, ma rancœur revint, plus terrible, plus explosive, et surtout plus désespérée que jamais :

**- Différente ? Différente ? Mais c'est vous qui m'avez fait ainsi. Quand à treize ans, Emmett m'avait expliqué avec quels qualités on pouvait être un Swan : l'originalité, la beauté, la positivité,**

**la ****simplicité, être populaire, ou sportif, la force morale. Quand tu m'as listé ces qualités, j'ai su que je n'en avais aucune, mais j'ai d'autres qualités : l'intelligence, l'agilité, le sang froid, le**

**dévouement, surtout à toi Jacob et le courage. Oh oui, du courage, il m'en a fallu pour supporter, vos regards. Tes regards incompréhensifs, Renée, ceux, haineux de Alice, ****ceux indifférents de**

**Emmett, ceux las de Charlie. J'ai tout tenté, cherché le moyen de vous plaire, tout Différente ? C'est ce que tu aurais voulu de moi, maman ? Mais je ne voulais que ça ! Changer pour que vous **

**m'aimiez, pour que le soir, tu serais venu me coucher en m'embrassant sur le front, me disant que tu es contente que je sois venue te rendre visite, maman, ou que je rentre avec le courrier, **

**folle de joie parce que j'ai été acceptée à l'université, tu m'aurais serré très très fort contre ton coeur en me murmurant combien tu es fier de ta fille, papa, ou que j'ai besoin d'un conseil pour**

**un rendez-vous et pouvoir t'appeler, Alice, ou bien Emmett qui aurait pu s'entraîner avec moi, car j'ai toujours bien jouer au baseball ! Un **_**baiser**_**, une **_**étreinte**_**, un seul **_**mot tendre**_ me

lamentais-je, **et j'aurais pu être différente.**

Je m'interrompis, fatiguée. Fatiguée de quoi hein ? Telle est la question. De tout, est la réponse. De ne pas pouvoir vivre une relation avec Edward, de ma famille, de Jacob, qui n'a pas dit un seul mot

depuis qu'il est là, de moi. Surtout de moi. Mes joues étaient humides et brûlantes, mes genoux tremblaient, comme si j'avais fait un discours devant tout un tribunal. Je faillis m'effondrer, mais Emmett

se précipita vers moi pour me serrer très forts contre lui. Je me mis à sangloter encore plus fort et continuais d'une voix étouffée.

**- J'aurais tuer des milliers de gens pour vous... J'aurais dévasté des peuples si seulement vous m'aviez aimé...**

J'avais l'impression que mon coeur était un gros flacon de sang qui s'était brisé, et dont le contenu se vidait lentement. Je me dégageais doucement de Emmett, et vit mon père, qui semblait avoir prit

dix ans d'un coup. Je m'avançais vers lui, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre. J'avais l'impression qu'en avouant mon chagrin, je m'étais mise toute nue, face aux regards des autres. Je n'étais qu'à cinquante

centimètres de lui quand je revis la petite lumière rouge, droit sur ma poitrine, et j'eus à peine le temps de tourner le dos, une violente douleur me traversa le bas de l'omoplate, à l'emplacement du

coeur. Je baissais machinalement le regard, et vis, sur ma chemise blanche, une fleur écarlate, florissant très vite. Je levais les yeux pour croiser le regard horrifié de ma famille, Edward, Jasper,

Rosalie, Phil, Jacob et Renesmée inclus. Je mettais dans mon regard tous mes sentiments pour eux. Puis je m'effondrais. Finalement, il y a des belles jeunes pousses qui sont faites pour durer, et

d'autres, atrophiées depuis le départ, pour qui tout a fini avant de commencer. Je sais au moins que j'ai été aimé, même si c'était avant que j'existe. Mais pour moi c'était déjà fini.

_pdv Alice_

J'avais la sensation d'avoir les mains sales. Ça faisait des heures que je frottais mes mains, pour retirer cette sensation, mais rien n'y faisait, dès que je coupais l'eau, mes mains étaient couvertes du

sang de ma soeur. Jasper a utilisé un terme pour définir mon traumatisme, mais je me suis contentée de lui claquer la porte au nez. Je n'avais pas besoin de sa psychologie. J'avais perdu ma soeur, il

n'y avait rien de bien compliquer.

_Quelques heures avant..._

Je pressais mon gilet contre la plaie, essayant de stopper l'hémorragie. Les ambulanciers arrivèrent, la mirent dans une civière, et l'emmenèrent dans l'ambulance. Rosalie pleurait contre Emmett, qui

avait l'air d'un petit garçon qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Mes parents et Phil étaient effondrés, et couraient en direction de leurs voiture. Jasper me fixait inquiet. Renesmée avait l'air prête

à s'évanouir à n'importe quel moment. Edward était figé dans un masque d'horreur absolu, et Angela, qui venait d'arriver et avait demandé ce qui se passait , s'effondra par terre, sous le choc. Quant

à Jacob, il... téléphonait. Il était loin de nous et semblait nerveux. Tout d'un coup, il se figea et murmura, comme s'il parlait à lui-même en raccrochant. Nous nous précipitâmes à l'hôpital, attendîmes

longtemps, très longtemps, trop longtemps. Puis finalement, un médecin arriva, et ce fut un autre choc pour nous. C'était mon beau-père, Carlisle. Il se figea en nous voyant.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Alice, si c'est pour ton nez, je te le referais...**

Puis il vit le sang sur mes mains.

**- Alice tu t'es coupée ? Attends, je vais te recoudre, il faut d'abord que malheureusement j'aille annoncer à la famille de ma patiente, qu'elle n'a pas survécu à l'opération. Une si jeune fille,**

**c'est vraiment ignoble, elle s'appelle, Isabella Swan... Swan !**

Sa mâchoire se décrocha quand il comprit, pendant que je me figeais. C'était fini. Fini pour elle. Morte. Entourée de médecins qui ne la connaissait pas. Non, il ne savait pas qu'elle mordait sa lèvre de

façon si sensuelle et craquante que j'essayais de l'imiter pendant des heures sans y arriver. Qu'elle marchait en canard quand on faisait du shopping et pleins d'autres choses qui faisait qu'elle était

Bella. Mais tout ça c'était fini. Elle ne finira jamais l'université, n'obtiendra jamais d'emplois, ne présentera jamais personne à sa famille, papa ne l'accompagnera jamais jusqu'à l'autel, le jour de son

mariage, ne tombera jamais enceinte, ne sera jamais vieille avec des rides, et des cheveux blancs, et ne regardera jamais ses petits-enfants courir dans son jardin. Jamais. Parce qu'elle était morte. Je

suis rentrée chez moi immédiatement sans savoir comment, et voilà que je suis là. J'avais la sensation d'avoir les mains sales. Ça faisait des heures que je frottais mes mains, pour retirer cette

sensation, mais rien n'y faisait, dès que je coupais l'eau, mes mains étaient couvertes du sang de ma soeur. Jasper a utilisé un terme pour définir mon traumatisme, mais je me suis contentée de lui

claquer la porte au nez. Je n'avais pas besoin de sa psychologie. J'avais perdu ma soeur, il n'y avait rien de bien compliquer. Certes, on ne s'entendait pas, pour tout dire, on se haïssait, elle me

méprisait, et moi je la jalousais, et cette situation était de ma faute. Mais le pire, c'est que je connaissais des gens qui avaient perdu tragiquement des membres de

leur famille, et au grand jamais je n'ai pensé que ça m'arriverait : pour moi nous étions immortels. Je me suis plantée en beauté. Désormais, on me regardera avec des yeux dégoulinants de pitié, et

dès que je serais assez loin, on chuchotera :

**- Il paraît qu'elle était là lorsque sa petite soeur s'est fait descendre, et qu'il y avait du sang partout sur les murs. J'aurais payé cher pour voir ça !**

Bella ne sera connue que pour sa mort, ce qui était le moins prestigieux de toute sa vie.

_pdv Emmett_

C'est dingue ce que la vie peut être une pute. Elle te donne l'espoir de jours meilleurs, pour te le retirer immédiatement. Pire que ça, elle te retire quelque chose. Dans le cas présent, c'est ma petite

soeur. Bella. Putain, j'arrive même pas à réaliser que Bella ne signifiait rien dans ma vie. C'est ce que j'ai réalisé, quand Carlisle l'a annoncé : Bella n'empiétait en rien dans ma... dans nos vie. Sa

disparition ne changera la vie de personne. La terre continue de tourner, sans qu'un seul grain de poussière ne soit dérangé. Alors que Bella, aurait tout pu changé, on l'avait écartée de nos vie,

effrayés. Parce que Bella, était... Grandiose. Sport, littérature, musique, art, bricolage, voitures, motos, sexe... Bella connaissait tout, mais ne disait rien, gardant cela pour elle, dans son univers. Il y a

eut une période, où elle s'enfermait dans le garage inutilisé pendant des heures, et quand elle en sortait, une forte odeur de white spirit flottait autour d'elle. Alors j'y suis rentrée, et je fus soufflé.

Des posters de groupes partout, des piles de bouquins aussi grandes que moi posées à terre, des manuels de bricolage, de motos et de voitures posées à côtés de pièces de véhicules, une batte de

baseball posée à terre, avec gravé dessus : _B. S. is the best of the world. _Et puis, posées contre le mur, des toiles. J'allais les regarder, quand j'entendis la voiture de papa. Et j'en ressortis vite. Je

savais que j'avais une petite soeur exceptionnelle, mais je trouvais cela sans grande importance. J'avais une autre soeur, des potes, et l'amour de ma vie, Rosalie. Que demander de plus ? Puis Bella a

explosé. Tant de souffrance et de rancoeur, m'avait retourné, les tripes et le coeur. Rosalie était autant figée à côté de moi. Elle que j'avais menacé de quitter si elle continuait d'insulter Bella. Je

m'étais précipité sur Bella pour la serrer contre moi, mais elle continuait, comme si que je sois là ou pas ne comptait pas. Elle se dégagea de moi et je la vis. Vraiment. Sans son air assuré et

perpétuellement agacé. Une gamine de 20 ans. Et avant même que j'ai pu comprendre ce qui se passait, j'étais à l'hosto, et mon beau-père m'annonçait que ma petite soeur était... était... J'y arrivais

pas. Je ne pouvais pas admettre qu'elle n'était plus là. Carlisle allait tout d'un coup dire qu'il s'était trompé, et qu'en réalité, Bella se réveillait et qu'on pouvait aller la voir, un par un. Mais plus le temps

passait, et justement rien ne se passait. Rosalie pleurait dans mon cou, et je voyais Carlisle se diriger vers mes parents qui revenaient de la cafétéria. Carlisle ne devait pas avoir une bonne tête parce

que dès qu'ils le virent, papa lâcha sa veste qu'il avait sur le bras. Carlisle le leur annonça et ils éclatèrent tous les deux en sanglots, maman pleura dans les bras de Phil et de papa. Je ne voulais pas

en voir plus, alors je me levais, et rentrais chez nous. Je devais retrouver le salaud qui avait supprimé l'existence de ma petite soeur sans la moindre once de remords. Et si jamais c'était sa destinée

de disparaitre à tout jamais, alors je vais faire payer à cet enfoiré de ne pas m'avoir laissé le temps de lui dire que je l'aimais, et de la presser très très fort contre mon coeur en lui disant que j'étais

fier de ma petite soeur adorée.

_**Voilà, c'est un peu dur. Dites moi ce que vous en penser. Je sais que c'est lourd à lire, et que le chapitre suvant ne sera pas plus léger, mais voilà... reviews s'il vous plaît.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**REPONSES AUX ANONYMES :**_

**Anne : merci de ta review, et non c'est pas une couverture, mais certes elle est vivante.**

**Estelle : patience patience ! Tu vas comprendre pourquoi... bizou (et prends aussi une balle anti-colère, tu vas en avoir besoin)**

**Lila : non c'est pas tout à fait ça, en fait, Carlisle n'a pas opéré Bella, c'est un autre médecin, lui il était juste chargé de l'annoncer à la famille. Mais merci pour ta review, bizou.**

**Marine 15 : pleurer devant mon ordi, ça m'est arrivé aussi, mais ma mère s'est pas trop posée de questions, elle y a renoncé le lendemain de ma naissance ^^. Merci de ta review !**

**Majea : c'est drôle, vous êtes deux à me demander un pov jasper. Pourquoi ? Edward, je comprends, d'ailleurs, il est dans ce chapitre. Pour ce qui est de Carlisle, non, ce n'est pas tout à fait**

**ça, en fait, c'est plutôt le contraire ! Bizou.**

**Marion : ****merci, c'est gentil.**

**Mélanie : désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer...**

**Flash special : un grand merci à vous, avec le dernier chapitre j'ai pu dépasser les 100 reviews, un grand hourra !**

Bella pdv

Six semaines. Six semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis ma ''mort''. Six semaines que je ne voyais plus personne, si ce n'est ceux avec qui je ''bosse''.

Je me noyais tellement dans le boulot que j'ai à peine eu le temps d'aller voir mon propre enterrement.

Je n'avais pas l'impression d'assister à mon enterrement, mais plutôt de celui d'une étudiante de bonne famille,

dont paraît-il la chanson préférée est _Goodbye_ _my_ _lover _de James Blunt, et qui connaissait des gens au point de pouvoir remplir une église

Je voyais Jessica, qui avait le don de pleurer en se limant les ongles, Lauren, qui mâchouillait comme d'habitude un chewing-gum, Mike, qui avait l'air déçu :

_Et dire que j'ai même pas pu la sauter,_ devait-il se dire.

Je voyais aussi Angela, qui pleurait dans les bras d'un beau mec, Ben sûrement, qu'elle voulait absolument me présenter.

Je voyais Edward aussi, qui semblait plus pâle que d'habitude, qui... tenait la main d'une magnifique blonde, qui malgré son air désolé, cachait mal son sourire victorieux (il se remet vite celui-là).

Il y avait aussi M. Banner,avec sa femme, qui avaient réellement l'air peiné,

ce qui ne m'étonnait guère, étant donné qu'ils avaient une fille du même âge que moi, ils devaient sûrement s'imaginer à la place de mes parents.

Jacob et Renesmée, qui n'avaient pas l'air de savoir où se mettre, surtout Jacob, étant donné que ma ''mort'' était dû à une bourde de sa part.

Puis ma famille, Phil, qui soutenait Renée du mieux qu'il pouvait, papa, qui semblait pouvoir avoir une crise cardiaque à tout instant,

Alice, qui se frottait nerveusement les mains, Emmett, complètement perdu, serrant contre lui une Rosalie sanglotante (elle a bien choisi son moment pour m'apprécier celle-là !),

et Jasper, qui parlait à voix basse avec ses parents sûrement. Et puis il y avait un tas d'autres personnes, que je ne connaissais quasiment pas, qui tenaient le rôle de figurants.

Il y a eut un défilé de photos, pas beaucoup, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient choisi que celles sur lequel j'étais souriante, principalement à la Push.

Je ne suis pas allée à la mise en terre, c'était trop dure, parce qu'en enterrant ma tombe, c'était toute ma vie passée que j'enterrais.

J'eus le temps d'apercevoir ma tombe,

_Isabelle Swan_

_1990 – 2010_

_Paix à ton âme, _

_mon ange._

Depuis ce mémorable enterrement, d'une fille bien sous tous les rapports, je travaillais tout le temps, pour compenser le départ de Jacob.

Je me souviens de la discussion avec Aro :

- **Ah ! Bella ! Je suis ravie de voir que tu es saine et sauve !**

**- J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne m'a pas laissé tranquillement me reposer à l'hosto, ma famille va se poser des questions.**

Il parut désarçonné, et me demanda d'une voix incertaine :

**- Victoria ne t'a rien expliqué ? Apparemment non. Pour faire clair, cliniquement, tu es déclarée... Décédée.**

**- QUOI ? C'est quoi ces conneries ?**

**- Sois c'était ça, soit c'était une enquête à ton encontre : ce n'était clairement pas une balle perdue, et puis très peu de personne a la force de survivre à une telle blessure. Donc, ta famille te**

**croit... Morte.**

Je gardais le silence pendant un moment, avant de demander à voix basse :

**- ça vous arrange bien hein ?**

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire.

**- Et... pourquoi suis-je morte ?** Demandais-je, avec un sourire sarcastique.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons nous en occuper...**

**- J'ai le droit de savoir il me semble**, répliquais-je durement, mon sourire s'évanouissant immédiatement.

**- Bon, très bien,** soupira-t-il, **c'est Leah. Tu sais comment elle est, quand elle en veut à quelqu'un, elle est capable de tout, et franchement, en confiant ses... infidélités à Jacob, tu as tapé fort,**

**Bella.**

**- Vous êtes en train de me dire que je le mérite si je comprends bien ? **Grondais-je.

**- Non, non, ne te méprends pas, **rit-il, **mais elle sera punie en conséquence, ne t'inquiète pas.**

**- C'est elle qui a tiré ?**

**- Euh non, c'est un nouveau, dont je n'arrive pas à me souvenir... Un Riley machin chose, et... Bella, où vas-tu ?**

Je me dirigeais vers la sortie, et allais dans la salle commune, où, coup de bol, se trouvait Leah et Riley, ils se levèrent instantanément en me voyant arriver, mais c'était trop tard :

je levais la jambe, et abattit avec force mon pied, chaussé d'une Doc Martens, sur le poignet de Leah, qui se brisa net.

Je sortis un couteau de la couture de ma veste et tranchais net la gorge de Riley.

Premier meurtre décidé de mon existence. Il vira direct au bleu, et s'effondra. Je refis tournoyer mon couteau, et l'arrêtai net sur la jugulaire de Leah.

Elle me dévisagea avec haine, et me cracha à la figure. Chose à ne pas faire.

Quelques coups et un sourire d'ange fait plus tard, je sortis de la pièce. Aro m'attendais, curieux :

**- Juste par curiosité Bella, pourquoi lui faire le sourire de l'ange ?**

**- Parce que Jacob l'appelait ''mon ange'', tu parles d'une connerie**, crachais-je avec mépris.

Aro me sourit (décidément trop souriant ce type) et me souffla :

**- Je regrette de ne pas avoir exploité tes capacités plus tôt.**

Et voilà comment il s'est rattrapé pendant six semaines, m'exploitant à mort. A mort.

Après tout, n'est-ce pas ce que je suis ? Morte ?

_pdv Edward (celui que vous deviez attendre !)_

Vite. Tout est allé trop vite. Quand ces dernières semaines remontent à la surface, je ne vois qu'une suite d'image.

Alice, le nez en compote, Bella, avec une cigarette, Bella, hurlant, Bella, pleurant, Bella, mourant. Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella.

A partir du moment où j'ai baissé les yeux sur la tâche de sang se propageant à vitesse grand V, tout a ralenti. Le trajet à l'hôpital, l'attente.

Puis, quand papa a annoncé sa mort, c'est comme si on avait pressé un bouton permettant de faire filer le temps à la vitesse de la lumière.

Appartement. Seul. Alcool. Porte. Tanya. Souriante. Réconfort. Sexe. Hallucinations. Bella.

C'était Bella que je voyais dans mes bras, mais au moment de jouir, mon esprit malsain mettait fin à mon délicieux délire, et je voyais Tanya, au paroxysme de son plaisir.

La première fois, j'étais aussitôt sorti du lit, totalement paniqué, le sexe m'ayant fait dessoûlé.

Tanya m'a alors expliqué qu'elle avait eu vent de ce qui s'était passé, et était venue me réconforter.

Je l'avais vite fait mis à la porte, mais c'était trop tard, je me sentais sale.

J'avais l'impression de cracher sur la dépouille de Bella, en fantasmant sur elle, mais en ayant dans mes bras une autre.

Et puis Tanya était revenue le lendemain, et j'avais à nouveau craqué, et le surlendemain aussi, et le jour d'après aussi.

Puis ce fut son enterrement.

Sans savoir comment, je m'y suis retrouvé, au bras de Tanya, alors que j'aurais voulu y aller seul, j'aurais voulu me pencher sur son cercueil soigneusement fermé,

et je lui aurais murmuré tout ce que j'avais ressenti pour elle, le désir de la posséder au point me toucher moi-même comme un adolescent.

Mais non, tout le long de la cérémonie, Tanya m'a tenu fermement le bras, et moi, complètement amorphe, je n'ai même pas réagi.

Je remarquais les regards noirs de Jasper et Emmett, qui n'appréciaient pas plus que moi la présence de Tanya ici.

Mais ma plus grande honte fut quand après la mise en terre, la main de mon père, suivi de très peu de celle de ma mère, rencontrèrent ma joue gauche.

J'entendis vaguement Tanya couiner et se réfugier derrière moi.

**- Comment oses-tu ?** Siffla ma mère, **emmener une fille à ton bras à l'enterrement d'une fille avec qui tu as entretenu une relation ?**

**- Maman, on est plus au XVIIe siècle, Bella et moi avions juste couché ensemble,** répondis-je d'une voix parfaitement monocorde.

**- Tu me déçois Edward,** déclara mon Carlisle, abattu, **ce n'est pas comme ça que ta mère et moi t'avons élevé.**

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, **gloussa Tanya avec un sourire rayonnement,** à partir de maintenant, je m'assurerais qu'il se comporte en bon garçon !**

**- Je dois vous dire ma chère, que sourire à un enterrement aussi tragique... est parfaitement déplacée, **lui dit ma mère, glaciale.

Plus loin je vis Emmett et Alice, ainsi que leurs parents, je fis plusieurs pas en leur direction, mais une main m'arrêta :

**- N'essaye même pas.**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Petit coup de pub ( j'ai honte) : alors voilà, je sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable, mais j'entame une nouvelle fanfic, appelée sortilège (je sais pas si vous connaissez le livre, en tout cas le_**

**_film sort en mars 2011 en france) et c'est un remix avec twilight. Voilà, mais je dois préciser, que je ne recopie pas le bouquin en mettant les prénoms edward, bella, rosalie, blablabla à la_**

**_place, hein, je garde mon droit d'écrit. Allez le lire s'il vous plaît, pour l'instant il n'y a que l'introduction, et j'ai vraiment envie que ça marche._**

**_Réponses aux anonymes (ou plutôt à l'anonyme !) :_**

**bella-lili-Rosecullen : merci pour ta reviews : oui j'avoue que l'image d'un edward courant vers bella et se faire accueillir par un poing dans la tronche est assez réaliste. Et c'est une des**

**nombreuse raisons pour laquelle j'ai appelé ma fic ainsi, mais aussi parce que au fur et à mesure, Bella va lutter envers et contre tout pour être libre. Quant à Tanya, elle ne paie rien pour**

**attendre, grrr... bizou et merci de ta fidélité ^^**

Edward pdv :

C'était Angela, flamboyante de colère, les yeux gonflés. Elle siffla de colère :

**- Comment oses-tu amener ta putain ici ? Et ne me sors pas que Bella et toi n'avez fait que coucher ensemble !**

**- J'en sais rien Angela, je... je suis complètement dépassé parce qui se passe... ****Je sais plus ce que je dois faire**, soufflais-je.

Angela dû voir quelque chose, car elle sembla se calmer.

**- Reprenez-vous, professeur, et arrêtez de voir cette... fille.**

Elle me tapota l'épaule et s'éloigna.

C'est ainsi que se passa les six semaines suivantes :

j'allais enseigner, une rose noire avait été posée à la place de Bella, je rentrais chez moi, et je sortais avec Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Angela et Ben.

J'avais ''rompu'' avec Tanya juste après l'enterrement, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi, et qui venait toutes les semaines sans rien sous son imperméable.

Une fois, énervée, elle ouvrit en grand son imperméable, me mettant au défi de ne pas craquer.

Je m'étais contentée de la regarder, sachant pertinemment qu'avant je lui aurais sauté dessus, mais maintenant, je voyais tout ces défauts :

ses gros seins qui m'excitaient avant, je les trouvais trop lourds, sa bouche pulpeuse n'était pas naturelle, ses hanches pas assez marquées, n'étaient pas mises en valeur par sa grosse poitrine.

Elle avait les jambes trop fines, pas assez galbées, et ses cheveux blonds ne m'attiraient plus.

Je me suis donc contenté de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Ce jour-là, on était tous aller voir un film, et Emmett râlait, une fois de plus, histoire d'essayer d'être dans son état normal :

**- Raah putain y avait même pas de cul dans ce navet, les nerfs.**

**- Tu sais Emmett, si tu veux, je peux te prêter un de mes pornos, si tu y tiens tellement,** lui proposa Ben.

Emmett feint d'être choqué :

**- Mais ! Beninou ! Je croyais que tu étais chaste mais en réalité tu es un gros pervers ! Tu as déjà eu des rapports homosexuels ?**

**- Mais c'est quoi cette question ?** Suffoqua Ben.

**- Allez réponds Beninou, ou sinon tu devras me raser la barbe tous les matins pendant une semaine !**

Je vis Ben protester vivement en disant qu'il n'avait pas eu de relations homosexuelles,

pendant que Rosalie marmonnait un ''raser sa barbe, nan mais c'est quoi cette menace ?'' en levant les yeux au ciel,

mais je vis bien qu'elle souriait.

Angela rit, mais son rire s'arrêta brutalement, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en fixant quelque chose derrière mon épaule.

Me retournant, je me retrouvais en face d'une indienne, défigurée, un cicatrice partant d'un coin de la bouche jusqu'à l'oreille, de chaque côté du visage.

Le ''sourire de l'ange''. Angela semblait la connaître.

**- Leah ? Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?**

Ça me revint. Leah. L'ex de Jacob. Selon Charlie, Leah aurait été infidèle, et Bella en aurait informé Jacob, qui a immédiatement quitté Leah.

Leah, qui était à présent devant nous, et qui ne semblait pas spécialement ravie de nous voir.

Elle cracha avec hargne :

**- A ton avis ? Merci qui ? Merci à ta merveilleuse copine, cette pute de Swan ! Ça va me rester à vie ! Tu pourras la remercier de ma part.**

**- Mais... Mais elle... elle est morte, **bafouilla Angela avec chagrin.

**- Tss,** renifla dédaigneusement Leah, **vous êtes trop crédules : est-ce que l'un de vous a au moins vu le corps ? Hein ? Non !**

**- C'est mon père, le docteur Cullen qui l'a opérée, **intervint Jasper.

**- Il ne l'a jamais opérée, lui s'est juste contenté de vous annoncer sa mort. Il serait bien incapable de la reconnaître ! Et à votre avis, pourquoi les flics n'avancent pas ? Vous devriez réfléchir **

**là-****dessus les gars, conseil d'amie,** termina-t-elle avec un rictus mauvais.

Sur ces paroles, elle s'éloigna... Serait-ce possible que... Que Bella soit toujours... Non...

**- Emmett ! Attends ! **Cria Rosalie à l'adresse d'Emmett, qui s'éloignait en courant.

Nous le suivîmes jusqu'à l'hôpital, et Carlisle, nous regarda interrogateur :

**- Que faîtes-vous ici les enfants ?**

**- Est-ce que c'est vous qui avez fait l'opération de Bella ? **Demanda Emmett sans préambule.

**- Non, ce n'est pas moi, c'est un jeune médecin fraîchement débarqué**, expliqua-t-il.

**- Je veux le voir,** demanda Emmett.

**- Oui, bien sûr je comprend, les parents de victimes font souvent ce genre de demandes,** compati mon père.

Il nous dirigea vers un bureau, et toqua.

Un médecin, la petite trentaine à l'air désagréable, ouvrit la porte.

**- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Nous aimerions vous parler de l'opération d'Isabella Swan monsieur,** déclara Jasper, habitué aux interrogatoires.

Le médecin changea rapidement de couleur et déclara sèchement avant de claquer la porte avec violence :

**- Je ne dirais rien là-dessus, au plaisir de ne pas vous revoir.**

Nous restâmes un peu figée, interloqués par sa grossièreté, puis Jasper déclara fermement :

**- C'est trop louche tout ça, j'informe les flics.**

**_Voilà héhé (rire sadique) aloooors ? Au fait, pour celles qui ne savaient pas ce qu'était un sourire d'ange je suis désolée de les avoir mis au courant de cette horrible torture, et je tiens à_**

**_ préciser que ce n'est pas parce que je le mentionne dans ma fic que je trouve ça drôle. REVIEWS AU RAPPORT, s'il vous plaît._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Pardon pardon pour le retard ! Mais avec la rentré et tout... le temps passe vite ! **_

_**Merci encore à toutes vos reviews, anonyme et non anonyme !**_

Jasper pdv :

Sur le cul. J'étais sur le cul. _Nous_ étions sur le cul.

1 heure avant.

Après que j'eus appelé le FBI, qui faisait des recherches sur Bella, je procédais moi-même à l'interrogatoire d'Izar Harrisson, le chirurgien.

Chirurgien qui craqua immédiatement.

Il aurait semblé qu'il ait réussi à sauver Bella, et au moment de passer le dossier à Carlisle,

des hommes avait débarqué, lui refilant une enveloppe de 25 milles dollars, et emportant Bella, plaçant un corps de femme lui ressemblant beaucoup.

Il ne restait plus qu'à annoncer un disfonctionnement cardiaque, et le tour était joué.

Je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que je sache, cette fille cachait quelque chose d'énorme,

bordel, une balle dans le coeur, 25 milles dollars, pour passer pour morte, et vous allez me dire que c'est une simple étudiante ?

Je sortis de la salle d'interrogatoire sans faire attention aux Swan, et m'enfermais dans mon bureau avec le dossier d'Isabella.

Antécédents, dossier médicale, radiographies... Et là, le déclic. La capsule !

Je savais où j'en avais vu d'autres : sur les cadavres des membres de cette fichue organisation !

je sortis les radiographies et comparais : la même.

J'appelais notre anthropologue judiciaire qui se chargeait justement d'un cadavre, et la priais de regarder la capsule.

20 minutes plus tard, il m'annonçait que c'était une capsule électronique, qui s'ouvrait que quand les membres étaient piégés par la police :

ils mourraient dans les 10 minutes.

Je fixais sans vraiment la voir la capsule, sur le cul. J'étais sur le cul. Nous étions sur le cul. Moi et mes coéquipiers. Stevenson s'exclama :

**-putain de bordel de cul, j'y crois pas ! T'es en train de nous dire que ta belle-soeur est un membre de cette organisation ?**

Ford soupira :

**-En attendant, c'est pas comme ça qu'on aura plus de détails ! Il faut trouver quelqu'un qui est ou fut suffisamment proche d'elle pour avoir certains**

**renseignements ! Ainsi que... Hale ! Où allez vous comme ça ?**

Jacob. Il me fallait Jacob. C'est ma seule chance...

Carlisle pdv :

Zizanie.

Il régnait une zizanie totale entre mes enfants, et ceux que je considérais comme tels.

Apparemment, il y aurait eu quelque chose de louche avec Harrisson, ce qui ne m'étonna qu'à moitié :

dès son arrivée, j'avais compris qu'il était plus intéressé par l'argent que par le fait de sauver des vies humaines.

Nous étions dans la salle d'attente du FBI, où Alice et Rosalie criaient contre Emmett, comme quoi il ne fallait pas remué le couteau dans la plaie,

alors qu'Emmett s'insurgeaient de leur manque d'intérêt.

Pendant ce temps là, des amis de la famille, Angela et Ben,

ainsi que Jacob et Renesmée qui nous avaient rejoints, ainsi qu'Edward naturellement, les regardaient, consternés.

Finalement ce fut Ben, (à la plus grande surprise de tous) qui craqua :

**-STOP ! On n'en peut plus là les gars ! Emmett, si elles s'en foutent, elles s'en foutent, c'est pas ton problème ! En revanche, et c'était aussi la tienne**

**Alice, c'était la soeur d'Emmett, c'est normal qu'il veuille savoir la vérité, juste pour comprendre, et... d'essayer de guérir... Je... J'ai perdu ma soeur**

**jumelle, elle n'avait qu'une heure de moins que moi mais... Un jour dans la rue, un type s'est pointé, et lui a tiré une balle dans la tête et s'est enfui. **

**On... on avait 15 ans... Nous l'avons retrouvé l'année dernière, et il... avait fait ça pour devenir célèbre... 15ans...15...**

Sa voix sembla se briser à la fin et il se contenta de se rasseoir,

et sa petite-amie Angela, à son regard, était désormais définitivement amoureuse de lui.

Alice baissa la tête et dit d'une voix claire :

**-Je veux juste oublier... L'oublier... Faire comme si elle n'avait jamais existée...**

Décidément, moi qui l'appréciais, à présent j'avoue que j'éprouvais du mépris envers elle,

aussi je lui rétorquais sèchement :

**-Ce ne serait pas lui faire honneur, Alice !**

A ce moment là surgi Jasper, qui choppa un Jacob très pâle à la gorge et lui siffla, mauvais :

**-Toi et moi avons à parler Black !**

Et il l'emmena vers son bureau :

**-Attends, Jazz, qu'est ce qui se... **Intervint Emmett

Vlam ! La porte se referma sur eux :

**-Merci du fond du cul ! **Râla Emmett.

**-Très classe,** soupira Edward.

**-Ta gueule.**

**-Vas te faire foutre.**

**-Pauvre type**

**-Pauvre tache.**

**-... Enculé...**

**-Trou du cul.**

**-Couille molle.**

**-Mou du gland.**

**-Fils de ….**

**STOOOOOPPPPP !** (à l'unanimité)

Jasper PDV :

Tic Tac. Le bruit horripilant de ma pendule était solitaire, et je savourais que pour une fois quelqu'un souffre de ce bruit de merde hormis moi.

Jacob me fixait, la peur et le défi se mélangeant dans son regard :

**-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir bordel ?**

**-La vérité.**

_**Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai un peu de mal à remonter en selles ! :3**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Jasper pdv_

**-Quelle vérité ?** répondit Black, méprisant.

**-Oh... euh j'en sais rien... **fis-je semblant de réfléchir, **ah oui, celle qui explique pourquoi ta copine s'est fait plomber le coeur avec du calibre douze et que le toubib s'est fait payer 25 mille balles**

**pour fermer sa gueule ?**

**-Je... je dirais rien...** répondit Black, beaucoup moins sûr de son cul.

**-oh si mon pote, tu vas parler, et ça a intérêt d'être clair et constructif !**

**-Tu piges pas mec, ils vont me buter, ma famille, et celle de Bella !**

Mon estomac se tordit. Bon dieu, Alice, si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose...

_Emmett pdv_

J'avais l'impression que le temps s'écoulait au ralenti, ce qui ne m'arrangeait pas vraiment. Sans compter cette foutue impression de déjà vu quand j'ai aperçu cette Leah... Elle avait l'air haineuse et

elle connaissait Jacob et Bella et... Bordel mais c'est ça Leah était la... COPINE DE JACOB ! Tout le monde susauta, et Rosalie me regarda furax :

**-T'es pas obligé de gueuler, et qu'est-ce que tu racontes d'abord ?**

Apparemment, j'avais fini ma phrase en hurlant. J'expliquais, fébrile :

**- Cette Leah, je la connais, toi aussi Alice, rappelle-toi, elle est passée une fois à la maison quand on était tous là ! Elle a dit qu'elle était la copine de Jacob !**

Le regard d'Alice se voilà et elle se tendit :

**-Oui ça me revient, elle voulait absolument qu'on dise à... qu'on _lui_ dise qu'elle était passée et qu'elle nous trouvait charmant. J'avais trouvé ça étrange. La réaction de … _sa_ réaction l'avait été**

**encore ****plus.**

-**Pourquoi ?** demanda Angela, curieuse.

**-Elle avait pâli à un point que j'ai cru qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes, puis finalement elle m'a demandé de répéter mot pour mot ce que cette Leah avait dit. Très bizarre pour une fille**

**qui prétendait être son amie non ? Be... Bella avait l'air d'avoir vraiment peur d'elle et...**

**-Non**, dit (à la surprise de tous) Renesmée, penchée en avant, ses cheveux cachant son visage. **Elle n'avait pas peur d'elle, elle avait peur pour vous.**

Un silence accueillit cette révélation. Elle se redressa, les yeux brillants.

**-Bella et Jacob me tenaient à l'écart de leurs affaires : je savais que c'était pour me protéger, mais ça me mettait dans une colère noire, et j'accusais Bella de vouloir Jacob pour elle**

**uniquement... ****J'ai semé la zizanie entre eux... Les dernièrs temps de son existence ne fut que solitude... qu'ais je fait ?**

**-C'est pas le moment de se lamenter,** répliquais-je. Déballe tout ce que tu sais.

**-Ils se droguaient.**

Je me levais, renversant ma chaise.

**-MA SOEUR NE SE DROGUAIT PAS ! ELLE N'ETAIT PAS UNE DROGUEE !**

**-Si c'est ce qu'elle était**, confirma Angela.

**-Et comment tu le sais toi ?** Sifflais-je.

**-Le fait de la voir effondrée dans le couloir, se marrant et se tapant la discute seule avec les pupilles dilatées comme des pèces de monnaies indiquait le genre de merdes qu'elle s'était prise.**

**Je suis ****désolée Emmett, mais ta soeur se droguait. Si ça peut te consoler, elle avait arrêté comme une grande en s'enfermant toute seule dans son appart' et elle ne picolait plus à s'en rendre malade.**

**-Et... et Jacob ?** Demanda Renesmée, pleine d'espoir.

**-Hum** dit Angela mal à l'aise, **je voulais pas espionner mais on entendait vachement bien, alors je sais qu'il n'arrivait pas à se sevrer tout seul alors Bee lui a payé une cure de désintox.**

**-En gros il l'a fait pénard**, grinça Edward.

**-Je... je... sais aussi que quoi qu'était le machin dont elle faisait partie, juste avant que Jacob revienne, elle voulait qu'ils le quittent, mais suite à un appel paniqué à Jacob, j'ai appris que sa**

**''meuf était venue foutre sa merde dans son tas d'ADN'' je pense que le... hum... tas d'ADN c'est vous.**

Je restais silencieux. Oh Bella, qu'as-tu fait ? Le plus triste, c'est que je ne pouvais même pas me poser la question: ''Pourquoi ne nous en n'as tu pas parlé?'' je connaissais déjà la réponse et à le tête

des autres, ils pensaient la même chose.

Pdv Jacob

Je me déteste. Ils me détestent. Et il y a de quoi. Les seules qui ne me détestent pas c'est Renésmée et Bella. Où es-tu Bella ? Où es-tu ? … Quand je t'ai vue, le chemisier plein de sang, je savais

pertinemment que t'allais t'en sortir, parce que t'es une battante, une gagnante, bref, pas comme moi. Moi je suis faible, et dépendant. De la drogue, mais surtout de toi. Pour tout ce que je faisais,

j'avais toujours besoin de ton approbation tant et si bien, que j'ai fini par me rebeller contre mon propre comportement : il fallait que je trouve quelque chose que bella n'approuverait pas. J'ai trouvé

Leah. Et bella ne l'aimait pas. J'exultais. Tout allait pour le mieux. Mais après j'ai rencontré ses ''potes'', et je dois dire que j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter... mais j'ai continué : je buvais, fumais du shit,

faisais des trucs de ouf au pieu avec ma nana, puis j'ai commencé la coke, ensuite j'ai rendu quelques services, de plus en plus de services... et tout ça, avec bella derrière moi. Elle me tenait comme on

tient un enfant qui apprend à marcher, penchée sur moi et me tenait par le cran arrière de ma ceinture, pour pas que je tombe. Mais je suis tombé, en entraînant bella avec moi.

Cette nuit-là... on était drogué tous les deux, Leah était soi-disant couchée chez elle avec 39° de fièvre... je me demande si en fait elle ne me trompait pas déjà... bref, on était défoncés, allongés

derrière le canapé, et puis tout est allé hyper vite : bam bam bam ! Ça tirait de partout, et tous les gens qui étaient restés debout se sont tout pris dans la gueule. Le sang giclait de partout et là le

plus monstrueux arriva : l'organisatrice de la fête, Lizzie, qui était planquée derrière le comptoir avait une petite fille, Vanessa, qui dormait à l'étage. Alertée par le bruit, elle s'est levée et est

descendue. Elle avait pas descendue la deuxième marche qu'elle se prenait une balle dans la tête et s'effondrait jusqu'au bas des escaliers et atterissait derrière le canapé. C'est-à-dire là où nous

étions. Sentir ce petit corps se refroidissant de plus en plus contre nous, nous fixant de ses grands yeux bleux vides de toute étincelle, fut la pire expérience de toute ma vie et sans doute celle de

Bella aussi. Quand tout fut fini, et que Lizzie se précipité vers nous en hurlant d'une voix déchirée:

**-Non, par pitié tout mais pas ça !**

Bella me regarda et m'a dit d'une voix glaciale :

**-Maintenant on arrête les conneries Jacob.**

J'ai acquiescé et on est parti. Comme ça.

_**Pardon pour mon retard, mais le manque d'envie et d'inspiration, c'est pire que tout...**_


	16. Chapter 16

**PDV Bella**

Boulot boulot boulot. Même pas métro dodo. C'était de l'exploitation pure et simple : je me tapais tous les rapports de ''missions''. Au départ, j'allais sur le terrain, mais je crois que le fait d'être venu à

mon propre enterrement a fortement déplu à Aro : désormais je suis toujours au QG à moins de vingt mètres d'Aro. Aro, ce type n'était qu'un enfoiré, un salop, un dictateur de première catégorie. Alice

était une sainte à coté. En parlant d'Alice et de ma famille je vais dire une chose que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir dire : ma famille me manque. Si il y a cinq un type dans un bar m'avait dit qu'un tel...

bordel allait me tomber sur la tronche, c'est dans sa tronche à lui que j'aurais filé un pain. Celui qui me manquait le plus était sans doute Emmett, avec ses blagues grossières, mais qui me faisaient

tellement rire... Mon père me manquait, avec son air éternellement grognon, et sa pudeur sentimental... Quant à Renée et Alice, elles me manquaient aussi, d'une certaine façon, peut-être dû à une

réaction de notre ADN commun qui sait ? Enfin, bref j'étais là, avachi devant des dizaines de piles de paperasses, écrits par une centaine d'abrutis, à déprimer, antony & the johnsons passant dans des

écouteurs actuellement vissés dans mes oreilles. J'en étais là à faire le constat de l'échec total qu'est ma vie quand on me donna une tape sur l'épaule gauche forte douloureuse (vous croyez quoi,

qu'on se remet d'une balle dans le coeur en une semaine ?). Je me retournai et soupirai :

**- Oh non pas toi...**

**- Oh hé c'est pas parce que t'as une vie de merde en ce moment qu'il faut que tu te venges sur les autres !**

**- Bien merci pour la psychanalyse de passage que puis-je faire pour toi, Leslie ?**

Leslie X, était sans doute la plus grande trainée que la terre ait porté à un tel point que son nom s'était transformé en X et qu'elle faisait un test de dépistage tous les mois. A ma connaissance, la

capote n'avait craqué qu'une fois et la conséquence en avait été un parasite (à mon avis) beaucoup plus emmerdant que le sida : un parasite qui vous foutait des nausées le matin, qui commençait à

se voir vers le quatrième mois, qui vous paralysait jusqu'au neuvième mois et que vous deviez assumer jusqu'à ses 18 ans (21 si vous êtes une masochiste). Bref, Leslie et moi n'étions pas amies mais

allez savoir pourquoi elle qui en générale détestait les autres êtres humains possédant des vagins, m'avait plutôt à la bonne depuis que je lui avait filé un tampon dans les toilettes d'une rave party.

Elle me renseignait (elle était la pro des confidences sur l'oreiller) et moi je gardait son parasite quand elle faisait dieu c'est quoi. Le parasite en question s'appelait Elizabeth, dite Lizzie (assez

surprenant de la part de Leslie). 13 ans, ressemblant fortement à sa mère (ce qui ne l'a pas aidé à se rappeler de son géniteur), et ayant une obsession pour la mode, ce qui est une excellente chose

pour combler la conversation (elle dit que je suis à coté de mes pompes, qu'elle trouve hideuses).

**- Oh allons mon chou, tu sais pertinemment ce que je veux**, me répondit-elle en tirant par le bras sa fille

**- Lizzie ! M'exclamais-je**

**- Bella !** M'imita-t-elle des on air éternellement blasé,** je pourrais dire que tu es bien habillée... Mais ce n'est pas le cas.**

**- Et moi je pourrais dire que tu as grandi... Mais ce n'est pas le cas.**

Touché. Coulé.

**- Bon,** coupa Leslie,** eh bien je vous laisse, Bella, ne malmène ma fille d'aucune façon et toi Lizzie chérie, ne dérange pas Bella ni personne d'autre. A plus tard, **finit-elle en partant.

**- Oui c'est ça fais-toi bien sauter,** marmonna Lizzie, suffisamment fort pour que sa mère entende.

Leslie se retourna, mais ne dit rien, sans doute parce que c'était vrai.

**- A ce que je vois la crise d'adolescence a bien commencé**, chantonnais-je.

**- Toi la ferme.**

**- Bon ! C'est pas tout ça mais ça te dit de faire un petit entraînement ?**

Un micro-sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, et elle hocha la tête. Je pris ma veste et l'emmenai vers les locaux désaffectés, qui en fait nous servait de base d'entraîne...

**- Un instant, je peux savoir où est-ce que tu vas Isabella ?**

Aro, espèce d'e****** de m**** ! Je me retournais, plaçais Lizzie derrière moi (on ne sait jamais) et lui répondais :

**- Je vais lui apprendre quelques bases d'auto-défense, pourquoi ça pose un problème ?**

**- Oh non, il y a tellement de gens mal intentionnés de nos jours n'est-ce pas Isabella ?** Répondit Aro, tout mielleux

**- Vous savez Aro ça fait un certain nombres d'années que je vis avec cet immonde prénom, vous n'êtes pas obligés de me le rappeler à chaque fois que vous me parlez...**

**- C'est noté... Isabella.**

Nom de dieu ! Il me sort par les yeux !

_**1 heure plus tard**_

J'observais Lizzie, en sueur, buvant à la bouteille. On s'envoyait tout le temps des piques certes, mais j'avais énormément d'affection pour elle, et si un jour je venais à avoir une fille, j'aimerais qu'elle

lui ressemble : jolie, forte, et intelligent. Et un caractère de merde. Mais on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. Au moment même où je pensais ça, un homme rentra dans la pièce. Un petit nouveau chargé

de porter les messages aux uns et aux autres. Lizzie me regarda intrigué mais je lui fis signe de ne pas bouger et j'allais vers cet homme.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Aro m'a chargé de vous annoncé que l'on a entendu des coups de feu à l'appartement de Lizzie X et on a retrouvé son corps dans la cage d'escalier il y a 20 minutes. **

Oh merde...


End file.
